


Ultimate Spider & Saint

by orphan_account



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: F/M, Original Character-centric, Slight crossover eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kevin Kiddman. A street kid who has been victimized all his life until he was strong enough to defend himself from the evils in this world. His older cousin takes him off the streets of Steelport to a suburban home in New York for him to start a new and better improved life. The question is how much will a single flight alter his life drastically?





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so don't bust my balls too hard lol.

Jameson: Great power I know you're out there you wall crawling menace. It is the duty of every New Yorker to report the actions of these masked miscreants, so listen up! As long as I J. Jonah Jameson is the CEO of Daily Bugle Communications I won't rest until Ney York has seen the last of Spider-Man!

A hooded figure sat on the edge of a two story building, legs draped over the structure, phone in one hand.

Hood: Yeesh. You gonna give me some attention Jonah? Then again the spider does fuck shit up every time he takes down bad guys.

'Hey readers. I'm Kevin Kiddman. Three days after I moved from Steelport upon my newly revealed cousin Kinsley had taken me away from my hometown city I thought it best to become a vigilante. It's kinda hard not to when New York is full of them. Plus, I already got the basic fundamental talent.'

Hood witnesses a police cruiser's windshield be plastered with gunk which prompts the automobile to swerve off towards the cake bakery Kevin sat on, suddenly a web-net catches the vehicle skidding on its side to prevent collateral damage.

Police Officer: [Gets out of car and notices his savior] I'm starting to think Jameson's wrong about you, Spidey.

The Web Slinger was currently attatched to a building across from both Hood and the officer.

Spider-Man: [Two finger salute] Spread the word chief. 

Kevin watches as the spandex clad hero leaps down from his position to land behind the armored truck where a man steps out of.

Hood: Who the hell is this guy? [Stands up] 

Trapster: Hi ya bug brain. I knew that would draw ya out. [Draws mucilage gun to fire at Spider-Man]

The Web Slinger leaps high into the air over the stream of gunk with a front flip so he could land a few feet away from Trapster who he then lunges at, landing a right punch on the villain's left cheekbone.

Trapster is thrown backwards a good distance to crash into a vehicle which he bounces off of to land face first.

'That had to hurt like hell. I can't imagine taking one of those to the face.'

The Mucilage Weapon Master gets up with a growl before tossing two stickum bombs at Spider-Man.

The Spider Themed Hero jumps backwards to avoid the first bomb but even when he jumps into the air the following explosive catches him in its radius which leads to him being thrown backwards into a building with gunk keeping the left side of his body pinned.

Trapster: Looks like you're stuck spider. [Laughs while taking aim]

Hood: Hey asshole!

The Mucilage Weapon Master turns his head and pistol in the direction of the newcomer to shoot at.

Kevin dive rolls underneath the projectile as his target turns to face him, he arises with a left uppercut to the man's chin and descends upon him with a right elbow to the head.

Trapster lands roughly on his back where he is then punched a total of five times over the head which knocks him unconscious.

Hood: Well that was fun.

Spider-Man: [Detaches himself from wall] I had that.

Hood: [Crosses his arms and rolls his eyes] Sure you did spider.

Spider-Man: I'm serious!

The two vigilante's attention is drawn away from one another when a shadow looms over damn near the entire city district.

"The S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier is coming in low."

"For Trapster? He's a C-lister villain. The cops can handle it from here." 

Fury: Spider-Man.

The new voice startles both teens who spin around after their hearts  jump started.

Hood: Nick Fury!

'The most badass man on planet Earth! This guy is the director of an advanced organisation. If I impress him there's a possibility he can take me in and give me an actual costume.'

Fury: [Looks over to the teenager with wide eyes] Who are you?

Hood: I'm...[Thinks over his options]...Hood."

Spider-Man: [Looks at Hood] Well it's self expressive.

Fury: Kids [Points to the disaster caused by the fight] We've got to talk.

Spider-Man: [Signs]

Fury: No one's not saying you didn't stop the bad guy but look around you. Is this the way Captain America would've done it? Cap would've stopped Trapster in five seconds. You two took three minutes with lots of collateral damage.

Hood: [Raises hand] To be fair it took me about three to knock Trapster off his feet and ten to lay him out.

Fury: As a vigilante within the area you're responsible for this as well. Working together in mutual respect is a code all vigilante's must follow.

Hood: Right. [Rubs neck in embarrassment] I was just being overly cautious. I'm new to this crime fighting gig. I'd hate for my first appearance to be a major loss.

Spider-Man: [Looks at Hood in astonishment] This was your debut?

Hood: [Nods]

Fury: A clueless rookie doing better than another clueless but experienced one. [Places hand on chin]

Hood: I also have no superpowers by the way.

Spider-Man: Okay. Now you're just rubbing it in.

Hood: [Chuckles] Damn right I am. Not everyday a normal teen wearing a hood saves the spectacular spider.

Spider-Man: Seriously dude? I know you wouldn't challenge Melter.

Hood: Melter? Who even is that? All these C-lister have nothing on me.

Fury: Enough! 

Hood & Spider-Man: [Drops their argument and looks attentively at Fury]

Fury: Listen. Everyone starts out clueless, even Ironman. Eventually. Would you two allow me to turn you both into better versions of yourselves starting now?

'Hell yea! You're telling me I can get S.H.I.E.L.D training and possibly even their equipment. Well I want my own unique equipment but their manufacturers would be amazing at cultivating my stuff!'

Hood: I'm so in.

Spider-Man: [Scoffs] I knew it, you want me to buy a line of self help books. Besides, [Yanks on spandex] I'm tapped out til payday, so if we're all done here-

Fury: I'm serious. Peter Parker.

Hood: Woah. Name drop.

Spider-Man: [Stops in his tracks before whipping around] You know?

Fury: Everything. [Smirks smugly while pointing to himself] Super spy. Remember?

'I wonder if he can figure out who I am after today? I did just arrive here three days ago. Testing his super spy skills will be fun.'

Fury: With great power comes great responsibility. Wise words from a wise man.

Peter: [Looks downwards sadly] Uncle ben was the best.

Fury: [Looks at Spider-Man with sympathy] It's been what, a year now.

Peter: [Turns away from Fury] Today would've been his birthday.

'Damn. This is sad as fuck. But hey...at least he had a father figure. I'm on my own.'

Fury: [Places a comforting hand on Spider-Man's shoulder] You honor him doing what you do. Now I'm offering you the chance to do better. [Removes hand] To really learn about responsibility.

Spider-Man: [Looks up at Fury] Translation.

Fury: I want to S.H.I.E.L.D train you to be a better Spider-Man. The Ultimate Spider-Man.

Hood: How come I don't get a cool title? 

Spider-Man: Sorry Hoodie. You are a noob at the end of the day. [Phone rings so he declines the call before chuckling] I should probably set my ultimate phone to ultimate vibrate.

Hood: [Raises eyebrow] Really dude? So unnecessary and cringe.

Spider-Man: So was your appearance novice.

Hood: [Rolls his eyes at him]

Fury: [Grasps one of Spider-Man's wrist] Your tech needs an upgrade. Try ours. [Places S.H.I.E.L.D logo over Spider-Man's wrist so it reveals itself to be an advanced web-shooter] The S.H.I.E.L.D tech guys developed this next gen web-shooter.

Hood: Okay. [Crosses arms with a shift of weight onto one leg] Now I'm jealous.

Spider-Man: [Rotates wrist] Too big too clunky. 

Fury: [Holds out a hand] 

Spider-Man: [Holds up hand and pulls back other wrist] I didn't say no. 

Fury: With your talent and my training. You will learn to be a better hero. The next Cap, the next Ironman. One of the greats.

Spider-Man: Thanks for the offer but I'm not allowed to talk to strangers. [Begins backing away] Have a nice life okay. [Web-slings himself off the street and into the sky]

Fury: [Crosses his arms with an annoyed look] Teenagers.

Hood: [Chuckles] Hey! I take offense to that Fury.

Fury: [Turns around to face the teen vigilante] You said you were Hood.

Hood: Yea.

Fury: No special abilities.

Hood: Does street smarts count?

Fury: Why did you decide to become a vigilante.

Hood: [Signs] All my life I've been a victim and preyed upon. I know that happens here in this city. Now that I'm strong and confident enough in myself I can do something for others who are in situations they can't help themselves out of. I'm not doing this because I want to be a hero. I'm doing this because I want to protect the good in this city from normal and even super threats if I can.

Fury: [Thinks over the boy's explanation before nodding and outstretching a hand to him] S.H.I.E.L.D may be able to make not only a protector of people, but a hero as well.

Hood: [Smiles underneath mouth mask at Fury while accepting the hand] Well, I'm ready to uphold great responsibility for whatever happens in this city.

Fury: You should get to school.

Hood: [Smiles] I don't have school. My guardian hasn't enrolled me yet.

Fury: Then you're coming with me. [Quinjet descends onto the road]

Hood: [Ogles at the futuristic aircraft] You didn't have to tell me once.

Twelve Minutes Later  
The teenage vigilante and super spy were walking side by side down a hallway of the famous S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier.

'I can't believe I'm actually up here! If Kinsley knew what I'd been doing the past few days I would so make her jealous with this!'

Hood: So where are we heading director Fury?

Fury: S.H.I.E.L.D's laboratory. [Glances at Hood] You desperately need a suit upgrade.

Hood: Not gonna argue with that.

The Super Spy walks up to a large doorway which scans over his eye.

Computer system: Recognized. Director Fury. [Opens up doors]

The hooded vigilante follows behind Fury into the lab where he ogles at the vast of different technology being tested.

Hood: So cool.

Fury: Hood. I'd like for you to meet Dr. Connors. The head of S.H.I.E.L.D's technology advancements. He will be in charge of your new attire design.

Hood: [Offers a hand to the man who takes it so they could shake hands briefly] I'm Hood.

Dr. Connors: [Smiles at Hood before looking at Fury] I thought we were expecting Spider-Man.

Fury: Change of plans. [Looks at Hood] I'll be back when you're all suited up. [Exits laboratory]

'I can't believe that bugger turned down Fury's genuine offer as if he's flawless. Yeesh. The arrogance.'

Dr. Connors: So, what look do you want to show the world?

Hood: [Smirks] Something that scares the bad guys. [Places hand underneath chin while thinking] Spandex's are played out and besides I was going for something more casual like. 

Dr. Connors: [Raises brow] So another jacket?

Hood: A Kevlar laced leather jacket with an insignia made of Carbon Fiber. Kevlar laced leather pants too! 

Dr. Connors: That all?

Hood: No, I'll need a vest to protect my front. I want the jacket to be unzipped for style points. The material needs to be tough but light so I can move around easily. That material also needs to cover my knees and elbows.

Dr. Connors: Khyber solid will do just fine. It will protect and double the damage on your attacks.

Hood: I'll hold you two it. I also would like some gloves and boots so I can dish out more damage on attacks and land without breaking my legs. 

Dr. Connors: S.H.I.E.L.D is currently testing Arktype gloves and Bracer boots for that purpose. Anything else?

Hood: Yea, a mask with my symbol across it would be cool. [Takes out a sheet of folded paper which he unfolds to show Connors] This is my sketched insignia and battle upgrade front and back. I want my symbol in a dark purple.

Dr. Connors: [Takes the sheet of paper to examine the design before nodding] I can do that.

Hood: [Smirks] I could use some toys as well. [Takes notice of the man's confused facial expressions] And by toys I mean gadgets.

Dr. Connors: What do you have in- [Spots the extra concepts sketched on it] De blades are explosives?

Hood: They can be if I need to stun an invulnerable opponent. For now I'm good with oddly shaped Shurikens for now.

Dr. Connors: A little dangerous don't you think for a novice vigilante to play with?

Hood: My dexterity is above the average human. I'll be fine.

Dr. Connors: Up next is a grappling gun and taser.

Hood: Salvera and Spectra. I need some way to traverse the city as fast as the spider and a taser never hurt anyone too bad. 

Dr. Connors: We'll give you voltage settings in case you need to up it for any Metas.

Hood: That'd be more than useful.

Dr. Connors. Electric traps to disrupt machines. Zip-ties to restrain unconscious criminals. Smoke pellets for disappearance acts, and Makibishi for-

Hood: To slow down any pursuers and stop automobiles.

Dr. Connors: If that's all. I'll start on it now. Everything should be ready within an hour.

Hood: Really? It'll be that quick?

Dr. Connors: Yes. [Pulls out meter measuring tool] After we measure your waist and all that.

1 hour Later  
The hooded figure was asleep with his fist holding up his slumping face which all was being supported by his elbows.

Dr. Connors: [Pokes Hood in the head with ruler]

Hood: [Juts out of his seat with a shout] Oh...it's just you Connors.

Dr. Connors: [Smiles] It's all done. Just follow me to the changing stalls.

'Holy shit my battle attire is ready. All my sketches are about to come to life!'

The teenager removes the hood over his head upon stepping inside the stall which displayed his brought to life costume.

Kevin: So cool. [Removes hoodie, shirt, shoes, and pants in favor of black kevlar laced leather pants with silver armored kneepads, black metal boots, a silver vest topped off with a kevlar laced leather jacket with armored elbowpads and a purple armored insignia plastered across his back] I didn't ask for it to be metal but this isn't hindering at all really. Huh. [Pulls mask over his face which is also armored with the purple insignia.]

Dr. Connors was waiting outside of the change stalls for the teenager when suddenly the door is thrown open.

Hood: You are the best tech guy ever for this!

Dr. Connors: [Smiles happily] I'm glad you enjoy it. Even the parts I tacked on.

Hood: Yea. The armored insignia over my face and back are really cool add-ons. What's it made of?

Dr. Connors: A new metal S.H.I.E.L.D discovered called "The Siox Component."

Hood: Neat. Now where's my toys?

Dr. Connors: [Exits room for Hood to follow into the laboratory so he could point at a corner] Over on that weapon bench.

Hood: [Zooms over to the display table to grab Salvera to examine]

Dr. Connors: It has a sticky under surface but if you need to pull someone towards you then there are deployable hooks.

Hood: Cool Connors. [Places Spectra and Salvera where they belong before following suit with the other gadgets] I won't have any issue using the others on impulse.

Fury: Looking brand new Hood.

Kevin: [Looks at Fury] This look requires a brand new name.

Fury: I'm all ears. What did you have in mind?

'Well I want to protect the weak and innocent and punish the evil even if it kills me. That's a noble cause. It's something a saint would do.'

Kevin: The Dark Hood Saintyr. Protector of innocents and punisher of evil.

Fury: I like it. You ready for the final test?

Saintyr: Test?

Fury: A hands on experience to see if you're capable of dealing with multiple attackers at once.

Saintyr: [Smirks] Show me the way.

Ten Minutes Later  
The Dark Hood stood in the middle of the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier's training grounds with six robots spread around him.

The Director of S.H.I.E.L.D was settled in the observation deck overlooking the floor below alongside four other individuals.

Fury: Your objective-

Saintyr: To send all these oversized tin cans back to the scrap yard. I'm more than ready so just start the damn thing director Fury.

Fury: If you wish. [Boots up the ten foot S.H.I.E.L.D robots so their visor's glow blue] 

Saintyr: Unfair start by the way [Drops Electrical trap before grappling out of grabbing range from his opponents before pitching two explosive De blades at the electric device so it explodes on the gathered enemies]

The Director of S.H.I.E.L.D's eyes widen a bit when all of the attack bots are electrocuted and blown up simultaneously.

The Dark Hood drops down from the ceiling, landing with a loud clang of metal beneath his feet.

Saintyr: [Plays with Salvera like he's a western character] What now Fury?

Fury: Nice timing. [Opens exit door to training grounds] Report to the communication center where you will meet your assigned teammates.

Saintyr: [Eyes widen underneath mask] Teammates?

'I'm gonna have super powered teammates? I hope that was a good impression on the training floor.'

The Saint was now on the communication floor of the Helicarrier approaching four different individuals, one of them obviously female.

Saintyr: I'm Kevin Kiddman aka y'know who.

Luke: Luke Cage. Nice move back there, you finished faster than all of us.

Kevin: Really? Well don't hold me to any high regard, that was just a training sim. Nothing matters here but on the battlefield, judge me accordingly there.

Danny: Wise choice of judgement. I'm Danny Rand, codename Ironfist."

Kevin: I'm getting monk vibes from you.

Ava: You're right, he trained with monks for fifteen years. I'm Ava Ayala, codename Whitetiger." 

Kevin: What fighting technique did you learn?

Sam: Who cares about fighting techniques when I can shoot energy from my fist and fly at super speeds! Sam Alexander, but call me Nova."

Kevin: Personally I'd take fighting techniques over super powers any day." 

Ava: Wait, you don't have any superpowers?

Kevin: No.

Sam: Then why would Fury choose you to be on the team? You're going to slow us all down."

Kevin: [Looks at Sam] We'll see about that. [Looks at Luke] You don't have a codename?"

Luke: [Scratches his head with a finger] I uh...I'm still working on it.

Sam: Yea, since for ever! Just call yourself impenetrable.

Kevin: What are your powers? 

Luke: My skin is resistant to everything and I have super strength.

Kevin: [Looks at Ava and Danny curiously]

Danny: Kung fu master with a fist of iron. [Entire right forearm glows a bright yellow]

Kevin: Woah... how do you do that?

Danny: [Smiles] I use an internal energy that we all have called Chi and focus it into my fist."

Kevin: [Grasps his chin in thought] So I could potentially pull it off. Interesting.

Danny: [Chuckles] With years of training.

Kevin: I'll pass on that then. [Turns to Whitetiger] What are you all about.

Ava: Acrobatic ninja with steel claws and cat powers."

Kevin: Cat powers? [Raises eyebrow] Can I get a deeper meaning?

Ava: [Signs] My physical strength, speed, stamina, agility, dexterity, reflexes, reactions, coordination, balance, and endurance are enhanced to slightly superhuman levels." 

Kevin: Well you're over powered.

Sam: You think she's over powered? You should check out my stats!

Kevin: You can fire energy beams out your fist and fly at intense speeds. Cool and all but I respect street level badasses like Daredevil and Moonknight. 

Sam: [Scoffs] Lame! Why do you call yourself Saintyr? It's not like you have powers to hint at your name."

Kevin: Because everything I do is for to good of the people. I took an oath to protect the innocents and punish the evil. All in all I'm a noble presence of good." 

Everyone: Silence.

Ava: Well that's uh... a good reason. You're a Saint.

Kevin: Exactly! [Phone vibrates for the third time that day] Damn. Got to run or my cousin will have my head on a silver platter. Nice meeting you team. [Gives a two finger salute while walking backwards before spinning on his heels while whipping out his phone on his way to the docking bay]

Luke: He's cool.

Sam: You mean a lame-o. He's powerless!

Danny: Do not judge one only of the physical power they wield. 

Ava: You heard what he said about Daredevil. He has to have some type of skills. [Looks at Sam] Also didn't he complete the training exercise quicker than you.

Danny & Luke: [Laughs]

Sam: Didn't you hear what he said pointy ears? The training grounds means nothing.

Ava: I'm sure he was just sparing your fragile ego. 

Sam: [Looks at her angrily]

Danny: It's a possibility he didn't want someone with low self worth feel less about themselves.

Luke: Well I'm good. [Looks at Kevin's twelve second time] I'm impressed.

Ava: Same. He planned that out before Fury even started it up.

Elsewhere  
Saintyr had been dropped off near the empty Bergen beach where he spots a man holding a suitcase.

'I know this is stereotypical and all but this doesn't look right.'

Saintyr: [Pulls out Smartphone to scan the briefcase which is revealed to be holding fifteen-hundred-thousand.] 

'Something criminal is definitely  going on here.'

Saintyr sprints towards the unsuspecting man.

Thug #1: Behind you Gary!

Gary spun around only to be taken to the ground by an airborne Saintyr placing a hand over his head, the impact rattles the wooden floorboards. 

Thug #2: Shoot the son of a bitch! [Pulls out pistol alongside partner]

Saintyr pitches a De blade into each muzzle so when they fire their weapons the bullet back fires and disrupts the user's hand so they drop the weapon with a painful cry.

Saintyr: Time to finish you two off.

Saintyr sprints forward to jump onto both hands so he can spring upwards between his target's to undo his crossed arms so both outside's of his fist connected with the sides of both men's jaws. 

Upon landing the front flip attack he pivots leftward on his left boot so his other sweeps one man off his feet who cries in pain when the boot hits his right shin.

Saintyr then jumps into the air with a horizontal spin so he could slam his right fist into the unbalanced man's right temple, knocking his target to the ground unconscious.

A pale white yatch appears and upon spotting him two men open fire on him with pistols attempting a drive-by.

Saintyr: Shit! 

Saintyr avoids gun fire by preforming an aerial with one hand so he could throw himself off the wooden docking bay and pull out Salvera to grapple onto the backside of the yatch.

'I'm about to get so wet.'

The yatch pulls Saintyr in who is submerged shortly before being pulled in by the grapple line. when he reaches his destination a man tries to 

Saintyr: Fuck it's cold. [Grasps onto the metal railing with one hand before putting away Salvera so he could hang on with both hands]

Thug #3: Shoot him off Ethan!

Ethan: I'm out of bullets Markos!

Thug #4: Then knock him off you pussy!

Ethan: Fuck you Ivan! [Approaches railing in an attempt to hit the vigilante's right hand]

Saintyr quickly removes his hand simultaneously jumping into the air so on descent his right elbow could connect with the man's forehead which knocks him unconscious.

All Thugs: [Open fire on vigilante]

Saintyr was in cover by the time bullets began to fly again.

Saintyr: I'm gonna need these [Digs into utility belt to extract four smoke bombs to throw onto the yatch]

Markos: The fuck are those? 

All thugs: Argh! [Coughing frantically and closing eyes]

Saintyr activates his visor's highlight feature before throwing himself onboard pass the unconscious Ethan slumped over the metal railing, he uppercuts Markos, delivers a jump/forward knee to Ivan's head, elbows one in the temple, and then slams one's head into the metal railing before the smoke clears.

Saintyr: That was way more fun than pummeling Trapster.

All thugs: [Groans in pain if they weren't unconscious]

Suddenly the yatch speeds up significantly which causes Saintyr and Marcos to stumble until they found support.

Saintyr: [Looks up to spot an old man standing on the top level of the yatch before diving off into the water.

Marcos: Well its been nice meeting you. [Jumps off yatch to splash into the deep water below]

Kevin: [Raises brow] Cool. I get a yatch. What's un-cool is the fact the bad guys got away. [Looks while leaning on the railing to notice a land of rocks ahead.] Oh shit.

'Well I've never been a situation so fucked in my entire sixteen years.'

The yatch crashes into the rocky incline which flips the boat in a forward tilting motion, the vigilante had tightened his grip on the railing so he could pull himself into a front flip motion and push off so he avoids being hurt majorly and tumbles away from the harsh landing which was followed by a bounce off the rocky land.

Saintyr: [Phone vibrates once more as he stands up to access the situation] Lay off Kinsley. [Runs ovee to each body to check for a pulse] Thank God you guys are alive, now time to bound your wrist and ankles and call the cops so I can be on my way home.

Twenty Minutes Later  
It was nightfall by the time Kevin had purchased a new bag to stuff his costume in and sneak into his bedroom window of Kinsley's and her boyfriend's place in Queens on 77th avenue.

Kevin: [Sign] Plops down backwards onto his bed.

Almosy immediately after getting settled his older cousin Kinsley burst into his room.

Kinsley: Where were you!?

'I left the house at seven something and returned at nine-thirty. She has a reason to be upset or worried. Well both.'

Kevin: [Stares at his cousin upside down momentarily] A girl's house.

Kinsley: [Face hardens while placing her fist firmly against her hips] I know you're lying Kevin.

Kevin: [Rolls his eyes] Why does it even matter? I'm here aren't I?

Kinsley: [Grits her teeth] Because you didn't answer my calls or even text back! You know how dangerous it is out there.

Kevin: [Switches into a sitting position on the edge of his bed] Well I did survive on Steelport's filthy streets for five years without you Kinsley. I don't need you checking in on me like I'm some infant who can't fend for himself.

Kinsley: Did Steelport have super powered crazed maniacs out to make a reputation?

Atmosphere: Silence.

Kevin: [Signs in defeat] Okay...you have a point but...[Looks up at her begrudgingly]...y'know this someone actually caring about me thing is new and it...weirds me out a whole lot.

Kinsley: [Frowns while walking up to the bed to sit next to her little cousin so she could wrap an arm around him] I know Kevin but you have to let me and Gabe care about you. We are your guardians by law, if anything were to happen to you we'd be held responsible and it would weigh on our conscious forever.

Kevin: [Looks at her with a small smile] I get it Kinsley. I'll try not to shut you out. Gabrian though, [Shrugs] I don't know about him.

Kinsley: [Chuckles] In time you'll learn to trust him.

Kevin: Tch. I'll hold him to it.

Gabrian: Pizza's here!

Kinsley: [Gets off bed] You heard him. [Heads down stairs with her cousin following behind]

The household of three were all in the living room on the couch eating their pizza while watching a "It Follows"

Gabrian: [Looks over to the teenager on his right] So...anything interesting happen today?

Kevin: [Looks at Gabrian with a shrug] I met the wall crawler with a spandex fetish today.

Both adults completely disregard the movie in favor of bombarding the annoyed teenager with a multitude of questions about Spider-Man since they were indeed fans.'


	2. Frightful Takedown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy.

The new vigilante The Dark Hood launched himself over a building with his grapple gun Salvera which took him to the edge of another rooftop.

Saintyr: [Crouches down to look into an alleyway where four men were looting a man's unconscious body] Looks like I get here a little too late. [Steps off three story building]

The crashing sound and cracking of concrete prompt the four men to whip around and face their adversary.

Thug #1: Who the fuck are you?

Saintyr: The Dark Hood here to punish you evil bastards for your sins. [Readies four De blades when they reach into their pants for a weapon]

Two of the four pull out a pistol or pocket knife while four De blades head their way.

Thug #1: [Gets De blade in his left eye which causes him to cry out loud while blind-firing in the vigilante's direction]

Thug #2: [Gun's muzzle is punctured so when he opens fire he drops the weapon with a hiss of pain]

Thug #3: [Gets a De blade in his left ankle so drops to onto his hands and one knee]

Thug #4: [Gets a De blade in his right wrist so drops knife with a pained screech]

Saintyr dive rolls underneath a few bullets so he could arise with an uppercut to the man's jaw so he bites down on his tongue before crash landing after being airborne shortly.

Hood grabs the right side of the thug's head who was to his left with the use of his right hand so he could throw the man's head down into his ascending left kneepad before throwing that leg back so he could kick the grounded thug in the temple.

Saintyr leaps over the unconscious thug to drive his right knee into the last remaining thug's sternum with so much power it throws him into the brick wall harshly and he drops the pocket knife.

Saintyr: [Pins the falling man to the wall with a hand over his throat and a balled fist threatening to crash into the man's face repeatedly] Is he alive?

Atmosphere: [Painful heaving]

Saintyr: [Yanks De blade out of the man's wrist which earns him a pained cry] If he's dead I'll slit your fucking throat. [Pulls man away from the wall so he could slam him into it hard which knocks him unconscious]

The Dark Hood approaches the man whose head he lifts off the ground, he pulls out his Smartphone to scan the man with a battered and bloody face for life.

Saintyr: [Signs in relief] Thank fuck. [Looks at unconscious thugs behind him] Now time to tie you assholes up for the authorities. [Phone vibrates so he looks at it to see Fury displayed on his screen]

Fury: A Quinjet will be landing nearby. Take it to the Helicarrier.

Saintyr: Is there an important issue only the team can handle? 

Fury: No. I'm calling you in to see the team's newest addition.

Saintyr: Another one? [Shrugs] Figured as much. Five isn't a good number for a team if you to ask me.

Fury: [Ends Call]

Saintyr: [Pulls out Zip-ties] Well let me wrap this up quick. I got S.H.I.E.L.D shit on my plate.

Fourteen Minutes Later  
Saintyr walks onboard the Helicarrier as if he owned it, heading straight for the communication center which was uncharacteristically empty which made it easy to spot three of his teammates who stood with Fury up ahead with a screen displaying the training grounds and a familiar Spider themed hero

Kevin: Hey guys, am I high or something or is that the fucking spider?

Everyone: Glances back to acknowledge him.

Luke: You're not high. Or I'd hope not.

Danny: That is indeed the Spider-Man.

Ava: You two have history? [Looks to her left at Kevin]

Kevin: [Looks at Ava] Not really a history just a quick run-in with ome another. [Looks ahead at Fury with a glare] I thought he declined the offer Fury. Why is he here?

Fury: [Doesn't bother looking back] He had a change of heart.

Kevin: [Scoffs] Well this is great. Here I was hoping for another female team member. [Looks at everyone looking at him] What? It's quite the sausage fest around here. [Focuses on Whitetiger] Wouldn't you enjoy another girl's company?

Ava: You have a point.

Kevin: I always do.

Fury: [Activates microphone] This exercise will gauge your efficiency against superior numbers. Disable all attackers. You have sixty seconds. F.Y.I, Captain America did it in ten. [Activates bots]

Spider-Man avoids being pummeled before being tackled out of the air by another bot and then dog piled on. After a series of fails and haphazard wins a bots blown off head lands on top of the web slinger before he is tackled once more to the ground.

Fury: [Laughs in amusement]

Kevin: [Walks up to Fury's left side] Is he just on the team for laughs sir?

Fury: [Looks at Kevin seriously] No. He has real world experience. He can teac-

Kevin: [Laughs uncontrollably] Well he can't teach me any fighting prowess because he sucks balls when it comes to strategizing.

Fury: [Frowns] I know it may not look like it but Spider-Man has intellectual ideologies he can pass onto you for your betterment.

Kevin: I'll only give him a chance because you said so Fury, [Looks at the screen displaying the training exercise] since he's not doing a good job convincing me himself. I'll be a complete dick to him until he does.

Sam: Why is Fury testing a new candidate? [Looks at everyone before pointing at the display screen] I didn't approve of this!

Kevin: [Turns his back on the display screen to cross his arms while looking at Sam] You sure as hell didn't approve of me. [Looks at everyone else with a thumb gesturing to Sam] Is he actually the team lead?

Ava: No no no no. He still thinks he is. [Smiles] It's kinda cute.

Kevin: Thank fuck that's not the case. If anyone's leader it certainly isn't him.

Sam: [Balls his fist with grit teeth] It certainly isn't you powerless!

Kevin: I have no problem being the badass tag-along who no one knows is there.

Sam: [Scoffs before stepping forwards] If Fury thinks I'm gonna lead that lame-o in battle-

Luke: [Shoves Sam's left shoulder lightly] In your dreams your the team leader.

Danny: [Takes his place beside Luke] He is rough around the edges, but has potential.

Ava: [Takes her place beside Sam] But he named himself Spider-Man. How sad is that?

Kevin: [Raises an eyebrow] He wasn't left with much of choice.

Luke: [Looks pass Sam at Ava] What was he suppose to call himself.

Ava: [Gestures to the display screen] Something cool that doesn't scream I have low self esteem and identify with bugs.

Kevin: [Takes his place beside Ava] So Wall-Walker or Weblink?

Ava: [Looks at Kevin with a smile] Either of those would do better than "Spider-Man."

Danny: You know what they say about a book and its cover.

Kevin: [Chuckles] Does it apply to a pile of shit I found in my yard this morning? The person isn't an asshole because he left his pup's shit on my lawn. I just have to meet him to see beyond his cover.

Luke: [Laughs]

Danny: [Smiles awkwardly] In some cases it applies.

Kevin: I thought as such.

Ava: Seriously though. [Looks pass Sam and Luke at Danny] I'll clean this Helicarrier for a month if he makes it on the team after this.

Danny: Toilets too?

Ava: Toilets too.

Danny, Luke, & Luke: Holds out a hand.

Danny: You're on.

Luke: I'm in.

Sam: Me too.

Kevin: I would like to not be apart of your potential doom. [Smirks an unseen one] I'm just that much of a gentlemen.

Atmosphere: Palms slapping against one another three times.

Fury: [Projects a hologram of himself in the center of the training grounds] Parachute test, red button. See you tomorrow. [Presses a button which sends Spider-Man free falling to New York with a yelp]

Kevin: [Crosses arms] What's next Fury?

Ava: [Looks at the display screen that read the time three minutes and twenty-four seconds] Oh he so isn't joining the team.

Fury: [Looks at the five teenager's individually] You all are on standby until Spider-Man returns.

Kevin: [Umseen eyes widen] Standby!?

Sam: Why are we waiting for that lame-o?

Fury: He's an important asset. In order for this team to function. He must be apart of it. [Walks past the five teenagers

Ava: So he did...make the team?

Fury: He's not just apart of the team. He's the foundation. He will lead each and every one of you all.

'Well Ava's fucked. That toilet duty is no joke I imagine even of a government organisation aircraft.

Kevin: Good thing I'm not drinking anything, because if I was the floor would be drenched in it. Is that was a fucking joke right?

Ava, Danny, Luke, & Sam: [Look at Kevin with aghast expressions]

Fury: [Hardens his face at Kevin before walking by without a word]

Kevin: [Turns to watch Fury leave] Wow. Spider-Man's actually our lead. I don't give a shit but...damn.

Sam: This is so unfair! [Flys into the air to hover with a blue aurora] I should be team leader not that lame-o!

Kevin: [Looks at Sam curiously] So you're a glowstick? 

Ava: It's one of his few uses.

Kevin: Neat.

Sam: At least I'm useful powerless!

Kevin: I am powerless, and since I'm that makes me useless therefore I'm free to leave. [Heads for the exit door]

Luke: I see what you did there.

Sam: That's not fair. Fury just told us all to stay here.

Kevin: [Turns around to walk backwards] Well fuck Fury's orders.

Sam: I'll tell him!

Kevin: Like I give a fuck. [Automatic doors shut after he slinks around the corner where he was then met by Fury's hard eyes] Well...fuck.

Thirty Minutes Later  
The team of five currently sitting in their personal lounge area keeping to themselves.

Ava: [Reading a thick book on a cushion chair]

Danny: [Meditating on the floor sitting with his legs crossed]

Kevin: [Walking along the ceiling testing out his magnetic function of his boots]

Luke: [Sitting on the couch listening to music with his large headphones]

Sam: [Watching cartoons while sitting on the couch beside Luke, elbows and hands supporting his head]

Kevin: [Stops in his tracks] This is such a waste of our time. We could be out there kicking ass.

Sam: [Looks up at Kevin] Exactly! Fury keeps pushing that lame-o on us!

Danny: [Doesn't open his eyes or turn his head] Have you ever considered the fact we need him to blossom.

Kevin: I know I don't. [Deactivates the magnetism on his boots before tucking himself into a ball shortly to then outstretch his body to land securely with a loud clang of metal]

Ava: [Visibly startled by Kevin's rough landing] Hey jerk! I'm trying to read.

Kevin: [Looks over at Ava] What are you even reading?

Ava: Why would you want to know?

Kevin: Boredom.

Sam: Trust me man, [Laughs] if you think you're bored now just wait till she answers your question. You'll be asleep before she answers your question.

Kevin: Noted. [Walks over to Ava to look at the pages] So what's this book all about.

Ava: [Unseen cheeks heat up] Twilight.

Atmosphere: [Silence]

Sam: Ewww.]

Kevin: Oh...is it better than the movies? 

Ava: [Laughs] By far. The movies give the name a bad reputation.

Kevin: [Shrugs] Not surprised. Most movie adaptations suck dick. Nothing will ever come close to capturing the beauty of the imagination like literature.

Sam: [Looks over at the two with distaste]

Ava: [Looks up at him with surprised eyes] I didn't think you were a book lover.

Kevin: I'm not, just aware of such things.

Ava: [Smiles an unseen one] I think I'm starting to like you.

Kevin: Flattered. [Rubs the back of his neck] Wanna take turns reading pages? 

Ava: [Shrugs] I guess that's fine. [Laughs] You really got bored juggling those blades and walking on the ceiling quick.

Kevin: [Chuckles] I'm a bit of a hyperactive guy.

Thirty Minutes Later  
The team of five continued their individual hobbies with slight change.

Ava & Kevin: [Ava sitting back comfortably as Kevin read to her while sitting on the armchair]

Danny: [Meditating]

Luke & Sam: [Gossiping about the new pair]

Kevin: [Turns the page and hands the book to Ava] This is random but I always use to want a star role as a vampire in a movie.

Ava: [Accepts book with a laugh] Yea, and why is that?

Kevin: [Smiles an unseen one] I don't know. It jusy sorta called out to me as a younger kid.

The television screen Sam was focusing on suddenly displays the director of S.H.I.E.L.D's face on it.

Fury: I need the team together in the docking bay asap.

Kevin: What's the issue Fury?

Fury: Spider-Man has driven off the Helicarrier with his newly acquired Spider-Cycle and is at risk of danger. Find and retrieve him.

Kevin: Sounds like natural selection to me but we'll help him I guess.

Team: [Leaves the lounge in favor of a docking bay where a Quinjet (Minus Nova) piloted by an agent flys them down to New York.

Saintyr: [Settles himself in the co-pilot seat] any idea where he could be agent?

S.H.I.E.L.D Agent: I have no idea. That's why I'll use the radar to track down S.H.I.E.L.D equipment.

Saintyr: [Rests his boots on the dashboard] Cool. 

Whitetiger: How do you accidentally drive off the Helicarrier?

Luke: Maybe he's never driven a bike before.

Saintyr: Still, a fuck up that astronomical is beyond my comprehension. [Thinks over the situation] Also why does he need a bike? I'm so getting a bike after today.

Whitetiger: Promise we won't have to save you from yourself.

Saintyr: I swear on my unmarked grave.

The Quinjet began to descend over the streets while still flying at a relative speed that was silent signal to hood he wouldn't halt the aircraft.

S.H.I.E.L.D Agent: Exit at this construction site. I'll swoop around and pick all of you up.

Saintyr: [Gives a thumbs up before hopping out his seat to leap out of the Quinjet to land with a bend of his knees and on a hand] Where is he g-[Notices no one's insight but Danny] Where the fuck did everyone go?

Danny: "To get in position" they said.

The sound of a sign being broken took the pair's attention, Spider-Man was heading straight for a construction truck upon landing.

Kevin: Well he's fucked.

Nova: [Sweeps in to lift Spider-Man into safety] 

Luke: [Lifts the entire truck so the Spider-Cycle passes underneath unscathed]

Whitetiger: [Leaps onto truck to push off so she lands directly on top of the Spider-Cycle which she steers around towards Danny and Kevin]

Ironfist: [Uses Spider-Cycle's front wheel for support of his right leg on.

Saintyr: Nice recovery guys. I'm impressed.

Nova: [Drops Spider-Man before hovering to Luke's left]

Spider-Man: [Begins dusting nonexistent dust off himself] I appreciate a helping hand every now and then but I really didn't nees help from y-who are you again?

Saintyr: You never asked. Saintyr. The protector of good and punisher of evil. With my gifted gadgets and natural talents I will fight the never ending crusade against crime.

Spider-Man: [Looks surprised before recognizing who spoke to him] Hood? Is that actually you.

Saintyr: It's Saintyr now. Unless The Dark Hood Saintyr is too much of a mouth full for you. Which it is so don't even answer that question. And lastly, S.H.I.E.L.D gave me a much needed upgrade.

Spider-Man: [Looks Saintyr up and down] They did a good job on your makeover. [Looks at others] Would you all believe if I told you yesterday he was fighting in a hood, pants, and sneakers?

Saintyr: I wore a mask that covered my nose and down.

Spider-Man: [Looks at Ironfist] Who are you?

Ironfist: Ironfist, [Clasps fist into palm] namaste. Ironfist. Kung-Fu master with a fist of iron.

Whitetiger: [Walks bike towards Spider-Man] Whitetiger. Acrobatic ninja with steel claws and cat enhancement traits. [Gestures to Luke with her head] The big guy here is L-

Luke: Power-Man. [Gestures to Spider-Man with a finger] If he calls himself Spider-Man then I'm calling myself Power-Man. [Points to self] It's cool and doesn't scream I have low self esteem. [Focuses on Spider-Man] Bullet proof skin and super strength.

Whitetiger: Okay, Power-Man.

Spider-Man: And I've already met Captain Bucket-Head. [Gestures to Nova]

Nova: Name's Nova creep. [Grits teeth accompanied with a balled fist]

Spider-Man: Nova creep. [Places hand on chin shortly] Catchy.

Saintyr: [Chuckles]

Nova: Nova: The human rocket!

Spider-Man: [Mounts bike] Okay...heh, now excuse me I have to get this bike back to HQ. You see, [Flexes left bicep] I'm with S.H.I.E.L.D.

Power-Man: [Clasps fist into palm with a smile] Small world.

Nova: [Grins]

Spider-Man: [Looks at Saintyr]

Saintyr: Why the hell else would an official S.H.I.E.L.D operative be with these guys if they weren't with me. Are those spandex too tight around your head so sometimes you don't think straight?

Spider-Man:...Oh no.

Atmosphere: [Silence]

The Quinjet appears in the distance, whipping around so its tail end was facing the group so when the ramp lowers they could step onboard.

Spider-Man: [Walks bike onboard Quinjet] 

The ride back to the Helicarrier was quiet, well Nova was telling Spider-Man he was team leader repeatedly as if it were the truth, no one bothered to correcr him and the web slinger didn't seem to care.

When they arrived at the docking bay the Quinjet settles down, S.H.I.E.L.D agent lowering the ramp for them to exit.

Spider-Man: [Whips around on everyone] Where's Fury?

Saintyr: [Shrugs] How the fuck would I know?

S.H.I.E.L.D Agent: Director Fury isn't available at the moment. You'll have to settle for me. [Approaches Spider-Man while the other teenager's linger in the background to converse among themselves]

Luke: He looks upset. Think he's gonna join?

Kevin: I was willing to eventually give this fucker a chance but he acts so damn arrogant I hope he declines the offer once more and proceeds to jump off the Brooklyn Bridge. 

Everyone: [Looks at Kevin with widened eyes]

Kevin: [Stares back at the surprised pairs of eyes] Okay...[Signs] maybe I went too far.

Sam: Maybe? [Laughs]

Ava: I agree with you up until that last point.

Danny: [Grins] You'll be maintaining the toilets otherwise. 

Ava: [Smiles] Well I'm happy to say the odds are in my favor.

Spider-Man: No, no, no, no, no! [Points at Coulson] I never signed up to be apart of a team. 

Coulson: It's not a team it's a program. If you'll just let me explain.

Spider-Man: [Begins using frantic arm and hand movements] No, nix, nein, nyet.  Na-uh! No way! Never! ÔWalks off]

Ava: [Begins victory pose] I win the bet! No toilets for the tiger.

Kevin: Seriously though, [Gestures hand to where Spider-Man left out of] Why does he think he's so much better than. I get he has experience but fuck! Never would act like such a stuck up little bi-

Fury: That's enough animosity Kevin. His reasons are more complex than you know.

Kevin: One, where the hell did you come from? [Balls his fist tightly] Two, I doubt they are. He's just an arrogant asshole.

Fury: [Glares at Kevin] I'll leave you to that type of thinking, even though I know you're better than to think like that. [Heads for the exit Spider-Man left from]

Sam: [Looks at Kevin with a raised eyebrow] Do you have anger issues?

Kevin: [Relaxes his fist while diverting his eyes downward] Something like that. 

Danny: [Looks at Kevin] A calming yoga session would do well for you.

Kevin: [Scoffs] I'd rather knock someone's teeth loose.

Everyone: [Takes a few cautionary steps away from Kevin]

Kevin: [Rolls his eyes] Not any of you guys, all of you are cool. [Looks at Sam] Cool enough to not get a fist barrage unjustly. [Slides down support pillar to eventually sit on the floor]

Sam: This is boring. I'm going to my room to play videogames. Anyone in.

Luke: I'm in.

Danny: My meditation can wait.

Sam: [Looks down at Kevin]

Kevin: I'm good. 

Ava: [Looks down at Kevin] We could...[Fingers tap against her hip nervously] read together.

Kevin: [Looks up at her] Individual books in silence. I'm not really in the mood to talk much.

Sam: Non lame-o's let's go! ] Flys off towards his room with Danny and Luke following behind on foot]

Luke: I calp dibs on first controller!

Twenty Minutes Later  
After stopping by her room Ava grabbed a random book for Kevin when he insisted it didn't matter.

The two then made their way to the lounge where she sat in the same chair while he layed on the couch, holding the book overhead.

Kevin eventually snoozed off, the book lying over his face, Ava was so engrossed in her piece of literature it she just now noticed him.

Ava: [Opens mouth to say something]

The Television in Sam's room and the lounge suddenly display's the director of S.H.I.E.L.D.

Fury: Report to the docking bay. Spider-Man is under attack by Thundra, Klaw, and Wizard aka "The Frightful Four." Now is your time to prove to him you got what it takes. [Displays live feed of a toned woman with a boot on top of Spider-Man's chest with two other figures surrounding him]

Kevin: [Removes book from his face while sitting up] I don't want to prove shit to him. I'm just eager to fight some supervillains.

Fury: Just complete your mission assignment. Save Spider-Man and defeat the enemy. 

The teenage team of heroes rush to the docking bay where a S.H.I.E.L.D agent was prepping a Quinjet.

S.H.I.E.L.D Agent: [Holds a thumbs up] Were ready to lift, hop onboard. 

Saintyr: [Watches everyone else get onboard before taking a step up the ramp]

Fury: Saintyr. [Holds out S.H.I.E.L.D improved web-shooter before tossing it at Saintyr] 

Saintyr: [Catches the device]

Fury: He'll need it.

Saintyr: I bet. [Pockets device] He's looking pretty defenseless out there. And Fury, send me these supervillain's abilities on my communication device. [Turns around to take a seat in the available co-pilot chair]

When close enough to their objective the Quinjet whips around so the teenage heroes could step out undetected.

Sam: I'm about to serve this losers right up. [Hovers forwards]

Kevin: [Fires his grappling gun at Nova to halt Sam] We can't go in like that. Our V.I.P could be killed if their spooked. [Detaches grappling device while peeking over the ledge at the villains.]

Sam: [Crosses his arms with an annoyed huff] Then what's the plan genius?

Kevin: Simple. We wait when the opportunity awaits itself. Luke will run interference with Thundra. Whitetiger will free the spider. Ironfist has Klaw. Nova will deal with Wizard.

Sam: [Chuckles] What will you do powerless?

Kevin: [Focuses on the scene below] Adapt in case this doesn't go smoothly.

Thundra: I preferred him unconscious. 

She then leaps onto a water tower to extract the top cover so she could then leap off, planning to slam it into the wide eyed web slinger]

Power-Man already knew what he had to do so jumped down from his position to intercept the attack with a boot so Thundra falls over along with the heavy object that almost crushes Klaw.

Whitetiger: Jumps off the building to surf downwards on.

Saintyr: [Glances at Nova] Stay here until Wizard recovers. [Jumps off building to land with a slight bend of his knees, cracking the concrete beneath his boots]

Klaw shoots a sonic blast between Spider-Man and Whitetiger, knocking both of them forwards so they land on their front side harshly.

Power-Man: You dropped this.

He then swings the environment weapon at his target.

The Ruthless Warrior Women gets up quickly to grab the environment weapon to out maneuver Power-Man so she could swing him into the water tower's legs which causes it to topple over and a wave of water head her way.

Thundra jams the environment weapon she acquired into the rooftop so the water hits the shield and flows around her harmlessly.

'Smart, strong, and beautiful woman. Well I undeniably have a crush on a woman who can crush my windpipe with little struggle. What is wrong with me?'

Saintyr: [Glances over shoulder] Hey Spider!

Spider-Man: [Leaps over sonic blast with an airborne aerial] Busy!

Saintyr: [Turns around to watch the altercation] You're gonna need this. [Holds up the device] I heard your current web-shooters are outdated. [Tosses it near Spider-Man]

Thundra: [Retrieves her chain linked mace to rotate rapidly] Don't turn your back on me wiesel. It won't grant you mercy!

The Warrior Woman swings it in the air in an attempt to slam it down over her target.

Luckily he was able to dive roll rightward, rolling over his shoulder onto his boots where he could whip around and pitch two De blades at the villainess.

She avoids the first one but that was meant as a distraction because the next cut through the chains linking to the deadly mace which now lay useless on the ground.

Thundra: [Grits her teeth in immense anger] You'll pay for that with your spine!

Saintyr: As beautiful as you are I won't be allowing that to come crashing down over my would-be-busted ball sack as much as it would please you.

Thundra: [Smirks devilishly] I'll just have to do it with my fist. [Sprints at him with the full intenr to pummel him]

'Yup. I'm still crushing on a woman who threatened and can make do on the promise to bust my balls. Literally.'

Saintyr waits until the very last  moment to throw smoke pellets in front of himself before dashing backwards so the woman's fist doesn't connect with his face.

Thundra begins to cough frantically as the smoke began to irritate her eyes and lungs every time she took a breath, she knew immediately she had to exit this trap of a smoke cloud but it was already too late.

Saintyr throws his left leg into her abdomen as hard as he could, she only lurches over slightly so he follows up with a right punch to her left cheekbone before backing off when she spun around attempting to backhand him across the face.

'I need to land a heavy attack. I only have about twenty more seconds until the sun begins to pierce through your cover.'

He leaps forward for with his right fist cocked back so she staggers upon his fist connecting with her forehead, he then swings his left leg so he kicks her left leg from underneath the villainess who smirks knowing he thought he had her.

Saintyr cocks his right fist which was about to slam into his oponent's head but to his utter dismay Thundra had her right arm cocked and fist balled which is thrown into his crotch.

Saintyr: [Bites his tongue hard to prevent screaming like a little girl]

'I have a crotch plate and all in case some random street punk went low during an interrogation. Though she has super strength and this shit still fucking hurts like the biggest bitch bitch you know!'

Saintyr is sent soaring low out of the smoke cloud before tumbling overhead twice before his back slams into the water tower's discarded top.

Thundra had already sprinted forwards so when her opponent begins getting up she could throw a boot into his chest harshly to effectively pin him where he sat.

Thundra: [Smirks down at him] You were right. I'm immesly satisfied I hurt you there.

Saintyr: I love a woman who keeps her promises, [Breathes in painfully] But you're a complete bitch for that as am I for this cheap shot.

A bright flash washes over both their eyes due to Nova and Wizard's blast meeting.

Saintyr: [Plants Spectra against Thundra's left leg, upping the voltage to its medium setting since she was a Meta]

Thundra: [Cries out in pain before stepping off him in a groggy state]

Saintyr: Sorry about that and this. 

He then shoots out of his sitting position despite the pain between his legs to sprint towards Thundra so he could jump upwards to throw her head back due to his left kneepad ramming itself on the underside of her chin, as she began toppling over onto her back his right fist was cocked back to amplify the harsh landing.

Saintyr: [Rubs right wrist with left hand while looking down at the unconscious Thundra] Hope I didn't break your nose. Then again ball juice is probably leaking in my pants so I hope your shit is fucked up.

Spider-Man: [Approaches Saintyr's left side] You took out Thundi!?

Saintyr: [Looks to his right at Spider-Man] After the most painful punch I ever received. [Looks past Spider-Man in search of the others]

Spider-Man: I taught them superhero 101. We can protect ourselves but the people can't. They're evacuating the people in case more collateral damage threatens them. You should go to. [Gestures to Klaw and Wizard regrouping] I can handle those guys.

Saintyr: [Shakes head] My balls are still sore but I'd still rather fight. [Fires grapple gun at another building ledge] I also don't take orders from you. [Zips upward]

Spider-Man: Then lead the way. [Attatches web-line to building before slinging himself upwards]

The Dark Hood and Web Slinger arrive across from Klaw and Wizard around the same time.

Spider-Man: Hey shrieky, remember me?

Klaw: How could I not? Idiot. [Charges up sonic arm-cannon]

Wizard Throws half a dozen of anti-gravity cylinder at Spider-Man.

Saintyr: How long have you known these guys? 

He then grapples to safety away from Klaw's invisible projectile.

Spider-Man fires a web-net to capture the anit-gravity cylinders and then spin so he could throw the devices back at Wizard.

Wizard: [Grits teeth] Switch!

The High Tech Supervillain looks fires a blast at Saintyr who was perched on a brick pillar.

The Dark Hood pushes off his previous safe position to leap over the dual blast with a front flip before avoiding two other seperate ones with an upside down twist simultaneously pitching two explosive De blades.

Wizard blows both explosives before they neared him but that simply served as a smokescreen for Saintyr who currently zooms towards the villain with a boot forward.

Wizard's eyes widen before he is thrown several feet backwards via air-kick to the chestplate from Saintyr who had pushed off him to land in front of Spider-Man where both of them are thrown off the rooftop by Klaw's charged hand-cannon.

'Fuck! This ringing in my ears is unbearable!'

Saintyr manages to angle his boots against the building so he could activate the anchor function of his footwear which prompts four metal legs on each boot to dig into the brick, securing the wearer within a few seconds of grinding downwards.

Saintyr: [Crouches down with a hand to his head and one against the cool brick] I have a fucking headache thanks to that loud fuck!

Spider-Man: [Easily attatches himself to the brick surface beside Saintyr] Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?

Saintyr: [Looks to his right at Spider-Man] I don't have a mother. Just some woman who gave birth to me. 

Spider-Man: Oh...sorry fo-

Saintyr: I don't care. 

Suddenly a golden light temporarily blinds everyone on the block and the one over.

Saintyr: [Looks up to witness Klaw falling] Did Ironfist do his thing? Well that probably looked awesome as fuck.

Spider-Man: I gotta get this. 

The Web Slinger the runs along the building to catch Klaw with a web-line around the ankles so Power-Man could crush the sonic hand-cannon before yanking him down by it and knocking him out with a devastating punch across the face.

Wizard takes aim at Power-Man, Nova, and Whitetiger only to be blinded by a rainfall of smoke pellets.

Saintyr deactivates his footwear anchors so he could dive towards Wizard, Salvera in hand so after he maneuvers himself in mid air therefore he fell right side up he could grab his target's left shoulder from behind before planting the dialed down taser into the man's neck who was out within half a second before being taken out of the air and slammed onto his back due by Saintyr's left hand on his shoulder.

Saintyr: Thank me later. I just saved you all from being blasted. [Crosses arms over chest while leaning against a wall]

Spider-Man: [Lands on street light] Nice one Hoodie.

Nova: Not bad for a powerless person.

Saintyr: I know I'm pretty badass for a normy. [Puts Salvera away in favor of his Smartphone] I'll contact Fury about beaten down villain pickup.

1 Hour Later  
Kevin steps inside the front door of his suburban home where he was greeted by his cousin.

Kinsley: I've got great news!

Kevin: [Raises a suspicious eyebrow] What could it possibly be?

Kinsley: [Smiles cheerfully] You start your first day at Mid Town High.

'Just great. Now I have to deal with other teenagers who are damn near high school movie cliches. Fuck my life.'

Kevin: [Signs]

Gabrian: [Wraps an arm around Kinsley's waist] Why so reluctant?  No homo and pedophilia but with looks like yours the ladies will be all over you.

Kevin: Kinsley?

Kinsley: [Kisses Gabrian on the cheek] Yes Kevin?

Kevin: Permission to get shit faced tonight?

Kinsley: Only if you promise to make it on that bus tomorrow morning.

Kevin: No promises.

Gabrian: I'll drop him off. 

Kinsley: [Gives him a critical look] Eat first before you have at it.

Kevin: [Laughs] You don't have to tell me once. My stomach still burns thinking of that memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback is much appreciated. I'm grateful you even got this far.


	3. Dooming Rivalry

'Sup viewers. Kevin Kiddman otherwise known as The Dark Hood Saintyr, protector of good and punisher of evil. I'm currently recovering from a hangover due to last night's poor decision making.'

Kevin steps outside Gabrian's black  Nissan Altima weilding black tinted shades between his left set of fingers, wearing a black hoodie with skyscrapers on it with white text (STEELPORT) plastered underneath the towering buildings, grey jeans with a few tiny rips, and majority black Adidas with the secondary color scheme being snow white.

Kevin: [Shields eyes from sun before placing his shades on] Better.

Gabrian: You forgot something.

Kevin: No. [Turns around to extract his old backpack from the passenger seat to place it's right strap around his shoulder securely] Just taking my sweet ass time. 

Gabrian: [Laughs] You better get in there before that bell rings or Kinsley will not be happy with you.

Kevin: [Walks off with a lazy overhead wave] Thanks Gabrian.

Gabrian: [Shuts passenger door with a smile] No problem kid. [Drives off]

The noirette immediately unravel ls the class schedule tucked in one of his back pockets upon entering the school.

Kevin: [Opens class room door where he is met by lingering stares from students and the teacher] Hey. I'm Kevin Kiddman, [Steps inside where he gently kicks the door closed] reporting to French Ms...

Teacher: Forrester. [Smiles] Would you like to introduce yourself to the class Mr. Kiddman?

Kevin: [Smiles back sarcastically] I know that's not a question so yea Ms. Forrester. I wouldn't mind one bit. [Turns to face the class] I'm Kevin Kiddman. As you heard I have an alliterate name.

Forrester: Not shy at all. What are your likes and dislikes?

Kevin: [Rolls eyes] I didn't know this was an interview Ms. Forrester. 

Atmosphere: [Some of the class chuckles in amusement]

Kevin: I like my freedom and hate being bound by someone else's rules. [Looks at Ms. Forrester] I'll begrudgingly follow them though, so you won't have to worry about me acting out, [Smirks] too much.

Ms. Forrester: [Smiles at him fondly] I think we'll get along fine this school year Mr. Kiddman.

Kevin: [Begins walking through the aisle of desk looking for a seat] With that optimism I hope so. I'd hate to disappoint. 

Ava: Pst, Kevin. [Waves him over from the back of the class.]

Kevin: [Raises an eyebrow in confusion before his eyes widen a bit in realization]...Ava?

'I hope this doesn't sound bad but...I expected her to be white. I don't really give a shit because she's beautiful. Woah Ava...damn you're good looking.'

Everyone seemed to take an interest in the familiarity the new arrival had with the fairly new girl who was a little embarrassed by all the eyes on her.

Ms. Foster: You two know each other?

Kevin: [Shrugs before setting his bag down to take a seat to her left] From yesterday.

Ava: [Nods]

Ms. Foster: Well that's wonderful. You have someone to communicate with. [Laughs lightly] Not that you have trouble communicating in the first place as it seems. [Begins drawing on the board with chalk] The lesson will begin in five minutes. Feel free to chat.

Kevin: [Looks at Ava curiously] I didn't know affiliates of y'know who went to school. I would've envied you all if you didn't.

Ava: [Laughs lightly before meeting his covered eyes] I take it you don't want to be here?

Kevin: [Nods] I got completely shit-faced last night hoping for a stay in the hospital. [Slumps backwards in his seat] I really dislike school.

Ava: [Raises an eyebrow] Why? What's so bad about pursuing a career. A normal career.

Kevin: Simply because I'm anything but normal.

Ava: [Leans her right cheekbone on her right palm supported by the elbow] How so? 

Kevin: That'd require me to share information about myself I'm not willingly to share with anyone. I'd erase my cousin's memory if I could. [Sits up to look at her] Pursuing that career is all I'm good at and all I can offer the world.

Ava: [Frowns while sitting upwards] I don't believe that.

Kevin: Because you don't and won't truly know me.

Ava: I think I know enough about you to tell if doing that is all you're good at.

Kevin: Key word in that sentence Ava, was think.

Ava: [Rolls her eyes] Well I know, you're a good narrator. A daycare or preschool attendant you could do well with.

Kevin: [Smiles in amusement with a chuckle] Cute that you think I'm good with kids.

Ava: [Smiles back at him happily] 

'Maybe this school year won't be  complete fucking misery.'

Those ninety minutes passed by fairly quickly despite the task of mastering French greetings and farewells.

The bell released the high schoolers to their second classes, Kevin departs from Ava in search of his  Geometry class, he didn't know the halls too well so didn't want to waste any time chatting since he knew Kinsley would burn his ass if he was late to a single block after last night's drinking.

Geometry was a motherfucking nightmare, none of his team where in there and his Mr. Eith was a straight up dickhead to everyone but more so to the teenage vigilante, calling him to answer questions he had not the faintest idea how to.

Mr. Eith: Kevin. What's the answer to number four. Actually try this time.

Everyone looks at Kevin, either pitying him or finding his situation amusing.

Kevin: [Narrows eyes at man] Why do you keep calling on me sir?

Mr. Eith: You're the only one in this class who doesn't get it.

Kevin: Then have them solve it so I can then take in the information and have a sliver of a chance to answer the question correctly!

Mr. Eith: Lower your voice young man and answer the question.

Kevin: Y'know what, [Gets up from seat with his backpack] I think I'm going to go cool off before I do some shit I won't regret.

Students: [Mouths fall agape]

Mr. Eith: Is that a threat Mr. Kiddman? 

Kevin: [Opens door before looking back at the man] Sorta yea.

Mr. Eith: [Eyes harden] I'm calling your parents and you have detention.

Kevin: [Chuckles with a content smile] Call the Avengers while you're at it.

Students: [Laughs] 

Mr. Eith: Leave now!

Kevin: Was already doing so dickhead. [Steps out with a hand gripping the door]

'What a dick, like seriously what kind of adult gets off on seeing a kid not knowing shit? A no life is the answer, guy probably gets off with his hands every night and is jealous of me because I don't know...he thinks I slay pussy? Gabrian thinks I could and suggests I do but I'm not like that.

The noirette was currently walking the halls aimlessly contemplating leaving the school but just as he made his decision he had been spotted.

Security Guard: Why are you wandering the halls. [Approaches teenager]

'Damn. Looks like I'll have to settle for that.'

Kevin: Looking for the detention room.

Security Guard: Follow me.

As the noirette is led to his destination the bell rings which prompts him to look at his schedule, curious to see what he would've had next.

'Biology. I think I dodged a bullet with that move back there. I hope Ava isn't in that class so I'm not missing out on anything.'

Kevin: [Opens door to detention to see Ava sitting by herself] 

Ava: [Looks up from her homework assignment, smiling once she noticed it was him] Hey.

Kevin: [Raises an eyebrow] I didn't take you as the bad girl type Ava. I knew cats were unpredictable but damn. [Approaches the empty chair beside her to take a seat]

Ava: What are y-[Remembers her surroundings] Oh! No, no, no. I don't have detention. Coulson needs me-us for a S.H.I.E.L.D thing.

Kevin: [Nods in understanding before smirking at her] It scares you to be in detention doesn't it?

Ava: [Focuses back on her homework] My mom and especially my dad would not like it at all if I was in here, even for a S.H.I.E.L.D thing. People would talk about seeing me in here and reputations meant everything to my dad.

Kevin: [Takes notice of how her tone of voice became sober]

'Not gonna apply any pressure on that wound. It may be hidden but I can smell the hurt.'

The bell rings as the door opens up, both Ava and Kevin look towards the door where they spot Danny and Luke stepping inside.

Luke: Sup guys. [Takes one of the seats at the desk behind the two]

Danny: [Follows Luke] I hope we are all having a swell day. 

Kevin: [Shrugs while turning sideways so he could look at them easier] Could be better or worse. 

Luke: Well it's about to get better. Fury's gonna put us up on a mission.

Kevin: That'd be great. 

Ava: Finished! [Double checks over homework once more] All correct to.

Kevin: Ugh. [Turns to look at Ava] I probably have geometry homework and I didn't learn shit today.

Ava: French too. [Secures homework in binder rings]

Kevin: [Groans in misery] 

Ava: [Looks at him] I could help you with it. [Flashes a reassuring smile]

Danny & Luke: What about German!?

Ava: [Spares a glance at their hopeful faces] No.

Kevin: [Smiles at her with relief] Thanks Ava. You're awesome.

Luke: Not awesome enough.

Danny: Agreed.

Ava: [Looks at Danny and Luke] German is the easiest foreign language. [Looks at Kevin] Has me wondering why you didn't take it.

Kevin: My cousin made that decision for me.

The door opens up once more so Sam could walk through and Peter who looked to be in shock followed behind.

Coulson: [Shuts door before walking over to the desk to place his hamds over] Have a seat gentlemen.

Sam: [Takes seat]

Peter: [Takes seat with a miserable groan] My aunt's gonna kill me. [Slumps over on desk shortly before perking back up] Then she's gonna bring me back to life as a zombie and kill me again! [Slumps forward once more]

Coulson: Good job with the role play guys. That was perfect! 

Peter: [Looks behind him to see the remainder of the team]

Kevin: Thought you were already a zombie for a few seconds.

Ava: [Laughs] Yea. You should get a staring role.

Peter: Ohhh, I see. [Smiles before turning around to look at Coulson] This was just to get us all together for a secret S.H.I.E.L.D thing. [Exhales in relief] I thought this was serious.

Coulson: [Smirks in amusement] Define serious. Taps button which  turns their chairs into inclines and removes the floorboards from underneath their feet.

Everyone: [Astonished]

'What the fuck just happened and where the hell am I heading.'

The noirette's butt lands on a soft cushion which turned out to be a special authorized S.H.I.E.L.D.

Kevin: [Looks down at himself to notice he was in full costume] How the he-Woah!

The chair he sat in shot forwards at an intense speed through a metal tunnel that stretched on for thirty seconds before his transport rams itself into a barricade which launches him into the air.

'Well I'm about to land on my face unless I think of something.'

He holds both hands out to catch himself before pushing of the metal floor so he front flips right-ways up and lands in a low crouch.

Kevin: Close one. [Removes hands off the ground while standing upright where he notices everyone else was doggy piled up except for a certain feline themed hero]

Ava: [Maneuvers body in mid air to land flawlessly and then strike a pose] Taddah! [Looks over at the pile of teenage boys and then at Kevin]

Kevin: Will you really always land on your feet?

Ava: Yes. [Walks towards glass displaying water]

Kevin: [Follows behind] Damn you're op.

Ava: [Glances over her shoulder at him] I know.

Kevin: [Focuses on the water when at her sids] Wondering where we are right now. 

Fury: Attention all S.H.I.E.L.D personnel, prepare for surface.

The Helicarrier began to ascend out of the Upper Bay and into the sky.

Ava: The Helicarrier! I love this job!

Kevin: Wait job? We're getting paid?

Ava: [Looks to her left at him] If we complete mission assignments.

Kevin: [Smiles to himself] I'm loving this gig more and more.

The S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier was now secure in the sky above New York.

Sam: [Flys into the air to hover above Peter] I don't know what problem is webs, [Charges energy around his fist] but if you wanna throw down  let's get it over with.

The Director of S.H.I.E.L.D's face is displayed on a holographic screen over thw top of a wall.

Fury: In a feisty mood? Outstanding. The court is exactly where you'll train to focus that aggression.

Sam: [Descends onto the floor]

Peter: Court? Like B-ball court?

Fury: Court, as in you come here to be judged, [Eyes harden] harshly.

The view of the clouds passing by was no longer a privilege when a barricade covers it as stationary  S.H.I.E.L.D bots and sentry weaponry is deployed from the floor and ceiling.

Peter: Should've called it the bathroom. I just webbed my shorts.

'Normally I'd comment about how fucked this is but I have super powered teammates so I'll be good...hopefully.'

Fury: Just cross the room without setting off any traps. On covert missions you'll have to take a stealthy approach to avoid being detected by various obstacles like cameras and drones.

'That sounds slightly easier than just destroying everything.'

Kevin: Okay. [Nods] Sounds easy enough.

Sam: [Leans towards Peter to glare at] I bet your web-shooters I can take out more drones than you can.

Kevin: Hello? we're you listening glow-

Peter: [Leans towards Sam to glare at] First to ten kabooms wins.

Kevin: [Holds out hand while stepping forwards] No, guys wait!

Peter & Sam: [Charge forward to destroy S.H.I.E.L.D bots and defenses left and right all while the remainder of the team stood behind]

Ava: They're so stupid.

Kevin: Childish too.

Peter & Sam: [Turn towards one another] In your face!

Fury: Gentlemen! 

Peter & Sam: [Look at Fury questionably]

Fury: The object of this exercise was to cross the room without setting off any traps.

Peter: [Eyes widen] He said that?

Kevin: Yes.

Peter: Oh. My oops.

Fury: I was going to send you into the field today, [Narrows eyes while leaning forwards intimidating manner] but until you function correctly as a unit you're grounded.

Kevin: [Smiles an unseen one while facing the screen] Don't worry Fury. A four member squad can get the job done. Those two are the loud mouths afterall.

Fury: You misunderstand. All of you are grounded.

'What!?'

Kevin: [Mouth falls agape]

Ava: That's not fair. It was dork one and dork two.

Fury: You're going to clean up your mess. As a team. [Deactivates display screen]

Parts of the walls slide up to deploy robots carrying cleaning hardware.

'Why not just have bots to do the cleaning. Oh right he wants us to suffer. Fuck my life.'

Peter: [Grabs a broom] I got the ceiling. [Shoots web-line upward]

Thirty Minutes Later  
The Dark Hood was leaning against a wall on his phone searching up the name Markos in hopes he'd get a lead on the guys from Wednesday while the other continued to clean up.

Sam: Hey! [Floats over to Kevin] Stop sitting there doing nothing like always powerless.

Kevin: [Looks up from electronic device to glare up at Sam] I don't have to do shit because I didn't fuck up. Be grateful I'm even standing here and haven't walked out.

Sam: [Glares back at him] Well you should because you're not doing anything like always!

Everyone: [Looks over at the fueled argument]

Kevin: Why the fuck should I feel obligated to do anything for you?

Peter: Like Fury said, we're a team.

Kevin: Yea? Well fuck this team! You had me from the beginning but I'm starting to feel like I'm paired with toddlers.

Danny: A tornado becomes a gentle breeze, only as the temperatures cool down.

Kevin: [Inhales and exhales slowly and deeply with his eyes shut] Alright...[Looks at everyone awkwardly] I wholeheartedly apologise for everything I just said. It's just that my normal life was already messed up to the max and I don't want my S.H.I.E.L.D career to be screwed up because of anyone.  Also...[Rubs neck in embarrassment] I'm a bit of an asshole.

Atmosphere: [Silence]

Luke: [Throws a heavy set of metal on the scrap pile before turning to face everyone] Let's just finish so we can prove what we got to Fury. 

Sam: [Melts junk so it bleeds into the vents]

Kevin: [Grimaces at the sight] Is that safe?

Sam: [Shrugs] Doesn't matter.

Peter: [Releases his web with an air maneuver so he lands on his feet in front of the team] You guys are the noobs. I've been catching baddies for over a year. [Pulls out a deck of cards with his emblem on it] Batroc, Melter, Toad, and Whirlwind.

Ava: [Holds up a finger] That's it! Spider-Man you're a...[Begins heading for the exit] you gave me an idea.

Kevin: [Follows behind her] Well if you have an idea to reverse this fuckery I'm all in.

The team of teenage heroes approach a computer console in the service room.

Ava: [Boots up electronic to shift through] S.H.I.E.L.D's most wanted. We bring in someone on this list-

Luke: Instant respect. [Takes a place on her right]

Ava: Right. [Scrolls down list] Let's make sure it's someone we can handle. Ah! Lady Porcupine.

Kevin: Too easy. Luke could take her on his own. [Looks to his right at her] We need someone who we'll be pushed to work as a unit against.

Sam: [Steps up to the computer console to type in one and enter key] Let's get him! Dr. Doom. [Grins in excitement]

Kevin: It doesn't have to be top of the list challenge. We do want to be sure we'll make it back alive right?

Sam: [Laughs] You would be the one to say something like that powerless. [Ascends into the air] Last one to Latveria licks Fury's old eye patch! [Zips through the halls at a supersonic speed]

'Well shit...now I got to go now. And not because he implied I'm a bitch! If Sam goes there on his own he'll be dead by sunrise and that's if this Dr. Doom entertains him.'

Everyone had already went after Sam which left Ava and Kevin behind with one another.

Ava: Are you going?

Kevin: [Glances at her] Yea. I can't allow any of them to leave without me. [Signs] We're a unit. 

Ava: Then let's talk them out of it. [Grabs his left wrist with her right hand to pull him along hurriedly]

The two reached the docking bay within a minute and a half, limbs no longer locked they approach a Polymer-Jet with commotion coming from it.

Ava: Turn off the testosterone. We are not going to fly to Latveria and attack Dr. Doom.

Kevin: [Steps inside Polymer-Jet] I doubt any of you have a death wish. This is insane. Let's get out of here and find a villain we don't have to fly across the globe to potentially die from.

Peter: You two are absolutely right. This is crazy. [Gestures to Sam] Can you talk some sense into helmet here.

Ava: [Steps inside Polymer-Jet] Finally you're using your head.

Kevin: [Points at Peter] I swear it has to be the spandex around his head. They're too tight or some shit.

The autopilot take off was apparently timed because the door shuts and the airship shoota off into the sky, leaving behind the Helicarrier with every passing second.

Ava: I hate you all.

Sam: [Laughs uncontrollably] We're all in this together. Just like Fury said.

Kevin: Alright then...I need to exercise some positive thinking.

Luke: Lord knows you need it.

Kevin: [Glances at everyone] Maybe if we plan our engagement we'll live. What's the info on this Dr. Doom guy?

Ava: [Approaches computer console to do some digging for information on their target]

Peter: I don't watch the news much but he's made out to be an evil king or mayor.

Kevin: [Nods in acknowledgement] So he has power and influence. Definitely has an army guarding his royal ass.

Peter: Actually he prefers robots. They don't complain about and can't retire from work.

Kevin: I'm really not in the mood to deal with robots programmed to murder anything on sight.

Sam: Then stay onboard powerless where it's safe.

Kevin: Tempting, but no. [Sits down in one of the rows of seats lined up against the wall] I don't take a seat out of any fight. Unless it's to fight a personal one.

Ava: Dr. Doom has armor made of Vibranium, [Mouth falls slack shortly] gauntlet lasers, and forcefield generator in his impenetrable armor.

Luke: His armor is what!?

Ava: It can't be penetrated by anything. [Thinks for a bit] Well anything on Earth.

Sam: I can take this "Doom" all by myself!

Peter: Yea right.

Sam: [Smirks at him cockily] I'm a Nova core member webs. My energy blasts can burn that Vibranium right off Dr. Lame-o!

Kevin: I hope so.

One Hour Later  
The Dark Hood stayed in the main body of the Polymer-Jet looking over Dr. Doom's profile while Sam slept and the others split off into their personal vessels.

The noirette looks up when a sound alerts him, it was only Ava who displayed her masked face on the airship's windshield.

Ava: Are you still thinking of a plan?

Kevin: Yea. I know what to expect but not how to react and go about it.

Ava: What are you expecting?

Kevin: Well since this guy has genius levels of intellect he probably has motion sensors to detect air and water vessels. We'll probably be spearheaded with missiles and such or other aircrafts. The question is are they heat seeking and what do we do afterwards.

Sam: [Yawns] You're rambling powerless.

Kevin: [Spares a glance] When you're planning shit thoroughly it comes with the territory.

Sam: It's pointless. I can take out Dr. Lame-o and his army of junk bots.

Kevin: [Looks away from Doom's profile at Ava] What do you think about my ramble?

Ava: It's very in depth and thoughtful, but if you keep going on I think you're gonna die of stress before we get to Latveria.

Danny: Latveria in five minutes.

Kevin: [Frowns] So what do you suggest I do instead of stressing out?

Ava: Just adapt.

The four detach their pods so they could shoot off forwards which granted the main body more maneuver potential.

Kevin: Hm. I'll keep that in mind.

Sam: See ya powerless! [Opens side  door to fly out of]

Kevin: Goodbye glowstick and please never return. [Presses the button to shut the door]

Danny: Latveria. It looks...peaceful.

Luke: Doubt it. This guy's number one for a reason. We got a plan.

Kevin: Ironhook is right. It's peaceful down there, only because the citizens have to stay in perfect line or their lives are over.

Everyone: [Silence]

Ava: Not unsettling at all.

'Note to self. Do not allude to harsh things of that nature. It's miles out of their comfort zone.'

Luke: Uh...we got a plan?

Peter: I was gonna go up to the castle and say "cupcake gram." Everyone loves cupecakes.

Ava: You're an idiot.

Kevin: [Bursts out laughing] 

Thundering sounds could be heard which was accompanied by bright flashes of bright yellow/orange.

Peter: Pretty. Is it happy Doomsday?

Kevin: I wonder if that's actually a thing here.

Luke: Those ain't fireworks.

Nova: Wahoo! 

The Human Rocket avoids missiles from Doombots so he could then blast them out of the sky before descending to fly lower

Kevin: Well he's looking flawless so far. [Plots point for the aircraft to eventually stop at and then links it to his Smartphone]

Nova: Bring it on Dr. Dodo. There is nothing you can build that I can't blast through.

He flys a bit lower to fire energy at three Doombots on either side before being tackled to the ground by one with a strong mechanical hand over the back of his head.

Doombot: Trespassing on sovereign ground is punishable by d-

Ironfist had droped down over the Doombot using his visible chi to smash through the bot's head so it exploded.

The Dark Hood presses a button to open up the bottom of the aircraft meant for swift pick-ups out of enemy territory or drops. 

Saintyr: Time for my shine.

He then steps out of the hovering aircraft to fire his grappling gun upward therefore he descends safely and deftly towards land.

'I count up to four takedowns with this move.'

Saintyr releases the ceiling of the aircraft so he could descend right-ways up ten feet onto a Doombot's shoulders where he pushes off with a front flip twist and pitches four De blades between four pairs of glowing red eyes while upside down, landing on his feet by the time the discharge erupted, scattering their mechanical parts.

Whitetiger: Thanks for that. They were taking aim at me.

Saintyr: [Chuckles] I'm a life saver, I know.

Whitetiger: More like a bot dismantler.

Saintyr: [Looks over to Power-Man ripping a Doombot's arms off] Nah. That's our powerhouse. 

Whitetiger springs off the ground to preform a backflip over a rocket while Saintyr takes cover while pulling out his Smartphone to target the thirty remaining Doombots for the Polymer-Jet to open fire on.

Saintyr: Everyone over here! I just ordered a hailstorm of bullets and they will be raining down in a few.

Spider-Man: You don't have to tell me twice! [Leaps over Doombots im favor of where Saintyr stood.

Everyone rushes over to safety before the hovering Polymer-Jet began to destroy Doombots back to back, when the reign of bullets was over and the dust settled everyone stepped out of their group huddle area.

Nova: Tch. I could've do done that.

Saintyr: Thanks Nova.

Everyone: [Eyes widen in surprise or confusion]

Nova: F-for what?

Saintyr: For diverting the missile fire duh. 

Spider-Man: Woah! That's some spidey sense.

Saintyr: Huh?

The Polymer-Jet is abruptly blasted out of the sky, pieces of debri threateng to crush the teenage heroes so they dive, run, slide, or fly out of harms way.  

Saintyr: That was close. [Looks up to witness their target descending from the top of the castle with flight footwear.

Dr. Doom: Look upon me and tremble. For my face is the last you shall ever see. [Lands several feet away from intruders] I. Am. Doom.

'I've heard more intimidating things from a deranged meth addict, but I don't doubt he's an A-list threat.'

Spider-Man: Dr. Doom I presume. Heh, rhymed. 

Dr. Doom: [Charges both hands with energy] Fury dare attacks Doom on sovereign ground. 

Doom throws both fist into the hard soil which causes a dangerous effect.

Saintyr turns tail in hopes to outrun the cataclysm beneath his boots but to his dismay he was thrown into the air and hit with a chunk of rock on his left arm which led to him landing wrong on this arm as the others excluding Spider-Man and Nova are thrown several feet away before landing on their backs.

'Shit! I think my arm is dislocated again!'

Saintyr: Alright...[Deep breath] let's get it over with. [Rolls onto his back where he could comfortably snap his arm back into place with a painful cry] 

Whitetiger: You okay? [Runs to his side to help him up but he flinches away] 

Saintyr: [Grits teeth while holding arm] Fine!

Spider-Man lands between the regrouping team while Nova retreats into the trees to avoid the barrage of blast.

Spider-Man: Okay! You can shoot bolts, we're impressed. But! Can you surrender quietly. Hmmm?

Whitetiger: I starting to think Saintyr was right about the material being too tight around your head.

Dr. Doom walks a few paces forward before shooting a blast at Ironfist who leaps out of the way with just in time so the immense heat beam scorches a tree's roots.

Power-Man grabs the tree in an attempt to throw at Doom but is blasted in the chest.

Spider-Man and Whitetiger avoid blasts while Saintyr hides behind a tree where he could then toss smoke pellets at Doom's feet so while the villain's vision is obscured he could zip into the trees with Salvera before pocketing it in favor of an explosive De blade and an Electrical trap in either hand on his nose dive descent towards their target.

'I hope this all goes to plan.'

Dr. Doom had activated heat vision so he could project a fission beam heading for hood's face.

Saintyr tucks himself into a ball so he could easily maneuver himself over the blast with a front flip therefore the fission blast makes contact with the insignia shortly before he outstretches his body so he could toss the Electrical trap and then his explosive De blade.

When the cylinder device comes into contact with force field the oddly shaped Shuriken wasn't far behind to piece the cylinder which causes an electric explosion to erupt that significantly weakens the force field.

Saintyr: Nova Now!

As planned Nova zips down towards the clearing smokescreen with his  fist charged with energy forward.

Nova: Incoming! 

The Human Rocket rams his fist into the force field which breaks simultaneously deflecting him upwards where he struggles to maintain flight periodically but manages a quick recovery.

Whitetiger: You guys made a plan and didn't tell us.

Saintyr: [Looks at Whitetiger] It wasn't exactly a plan more of an adaption. 

Spider-Man runs past everyone to leap towards Doom while Nova approaches him at an intense speed from behind.

Whitetiger: This part of your adaption?

Saintyr: Hell no. This is their "adaption" if you could even call it that.

'Looks like suicide to me.'

Whitetiger: Stupidest. Boys. Ever.

An explosion erupts which forces the four sideliners to shield their eyes until it was over.

Ironfist: As a boy, I second that. 

The group of four approach the clearing smoke.

Luke: [Eyes widen] Get out!

There on the ground between a panting Peter and Sam lay an unconscious Doom with steaming armor.

'You gotta be fucking kidding me! No they didn't just defeat Doom like that of all ways.'

Sam: [Looks at his achievement in shock] I did it! Woohoo! [Punches in front of him times three] I rock! [Looks at others while Peter web-cocoons Doom up and pulls him in] What? I do.

Kevin: Let's just leave. [Grunts lowly before holding his shoulder] 

Ava: [Looks at Kevin with worry]

Peter: First one home with Dr. Dork gets dinner with Fury. [Fires up aerial pod's engine before taking off vertically with Doom riding passenger]

Sam: [Bangs repeatedly on Peter's windshield]

Ava: You're with me. [Is sure to grab the hand that doesn't belong to a recovering shoulder and lead him to her pod.

Kevin: Thanks. My ride belongs in a scrap yard now.

Luke: [Smirks at the two from inside his pod]

Three Minutes Later  
The team were heading for the Helicarrier, the location already plotted down on the GPS of their aircrafts.

Ava: [Glances at her passenger]

Kevin: [Looks away from window. I'm fine Ava.

Ava: Excuse me for not noticing. You looked pretty hurt back there. 

Kevin: Back there I was, for a moment or two. I'm fine now and I'll be even better when we get to Helicarrier so I can get a medical checkup on my arm.

Ava: I'll take your word for it. That was a good adaption by the way.

Kevin: [Smiles an unseen one] I'm flattered.

Ava: [Signs in anticipation] You said back in French class that this was all you're good for.

Kevin: [Nods] Yesterday and a few moments ago speaks for itself.

Ava: You...also said in the Helicarrier that your life was messed up. What...happened to you?

Kevin: [Shifts in seat uncomfortably] Those are some personal fucking questions don't you think? 

Ava: [Failed not to flinch at his profanity] 

Atmosphere: [Silence]

Fifty Five Minutes Later  
The team of teenage heroes arrive haphazardly at the Helicarrier, Sam and Peter arrive five minutes earlier than everyone. Danny and Luke arrived two minutes before Ava and Kevin.

Ava: Kevin. [Opens hatch so she could hop out]

Kevin awakens from his nap with a stretch of his arms before being painfully reminded of his bruised shoulder which elicits a pained hiss from him as he bites his lower lip.

Ava: [Leans over to help him out of the pod] You need to get medical attention now.

Kevin: After I see what Fury has to say about our accomplishment.

Ava: [Signs] I can't talk you out of that can I?

Kevin: Hell no.

Ava: Then let's hurry there before we miss his words of appreciation. 

Kevin: You sound excited.

Ava: I've never seen him excited or even surprised.

The pair arrive in the communication center to witness Spider-Man remove a sheet no one had any idea he had with him off of Dr. Doom.

Fury: [Grits his teeth and a vain is appears on his forehead due to extreme anger]

'Why the hell is he angry? Well we did leave without any clearance. So the question is why is he that angry?'

Fury: [Draws pistol on Doom] You didn't capture Doom! You walked him right onboard my Helicarrier!

Dr. Doom: Correction Director Fury. They walked a mark six holdament chasis onboard your Helicarrier. 

Spider-Man: I'm guessing that's not a new washing machine.

Saintyr: Now is really not the time for lame jokes Weblink.

The Doom replica Doombot breaks free of the web-cocoon by activating its fission energy gauntlets as S.H.I.E.L.D agents draw their weapons on the delivered weapon.

The revealed Doombot's chest opens up five times so a smaller version of itself could be deployed.

Atmosphere: [Intense standoff]

Saintyr: Well...fuck.

The smallest Doombot jumps into the air to fire dual blast at the teenage heroes who all jump out the excluding Power-Man who takes the laser beam to the chest without repercussion as the S.H.I.E.L.D agents open fire on the intruders.

Doombot #1: Doombots. Scatter and destroy! [Opens hole in the floor with a fission blast before stepping into it]

'Fury is so gonna kill us for this if any agents die over this monumental fuck up.'

Spider-Man: [Observes the furious Fury] Blood pressure Nick. I got this.

Nova: I got this!

Flys towards Doombot to attack with energy projectiles which are blocked by fission powered gauntlet shields.

Whitetiger: Isn't we in their vocabulary.

Saintyr: Yea. They're just very neglectful of that word.

Whitetiger: We need to stay together in groups.

Saintyr: [Looks at her] I'm with you all day.

The couple spot one of the smaller Doombots running off so they immediately chase after it, leaving the communication center behind.

Saintyr: We're so fucked.

Whitetiger: Have some faith. If you and I stay and work together we got this little guy.

Saintyr: I'm talking about Fury tiger. He's more than a little pissed off right now. 

Whitetiger: [Glances over her shoulder at him] Let's worry about that later. First thing first is getting rid of this little annoyance." 

Saintyr: Yea...right.

The Doombot fires a missile at the vent so it could slip through with ease, leaving behind the two heroes too big to slip through the newly presented fire.

Saintyr: Damn. [Pulls out Smartphone to highlight Doombot's location]

'We can stay on his ass and cut him off still'

The Acrobatic Ninja uncloaks her wrist communicator to contact the team.

Whitetiger: They're splitting up to do the most damage. We need to corall them.

Saintyr: [Grabs her free wrist] Follow me I got ours bot's tracks.

Nova: I'm the fastest. I'll get them all if bug brain doesn't blows it again.

Spider-Man: I blew it? This is all-

Power-Man: Shut up. You both started this.

Ironfist: Be fare. We did go along.

Power-Man: Not now, fist.

Spider-Man: We're all to blame, mostly Nova but don't worry I got the experience to fix-aww jeez. 

The Doombot Saintyr was tracking  blew open a door with one of its missile launching limbs and upon rounding a corner it spins around to open fire.

Whitetiger had already closed the distance with their target so dismembers its left arm with her right set of claws.

The Doombot uses its only limb to fire a missile at Whitetiger's face but she tilts her head backwards out the way while Saintyr leaps into the air with a rightward spin simultaneously grasping at a De blade to pitch into the bot's head so it malfunctions shortly before being crushed by his left boot, unfortunately a turbine was struck after the efficient takedown.

Saintyr: Tch. Awww shit.

Power-Man: What happene-Woah! 

Whitetiger: They took out one of the engines. We're loosing stability.

Everyone onboard the Helicarrier began to loose their footing due to the massive aircraft now being unbalanced, Whitetiger's back slams into Saintyr's front, his back pressed against a wall.

The Dark Hood wraps an arm around her waist to keep them from seperating due to the strong rush of wind threatening to suck them out of Helicarrier.

Saintyr: Trust me it's safer here.

Whitetiger: [Looks down at his strong arm wrapped securely around her waist] I...don't doubt it."

Fury: We're losing more than that. One of those Doombots is in the fusion reactor chamber. It won't matter if we keep it afloat. If that thing hits the core, we're going nuclear.

'This is the most dire situation I'll ever be in. We all need to fix this now or New York is dead along with the rest of us. Doom. I know you can't here me at all, but you are one genius motherfucker for this shit!'

Saintyr: Nova! How strong are you?

Nova: Stronger than you powerless.

Saintyr: Good. [Smirks] I hope you don't tear a muscle acting as the Helicarrier's crutch.

Nova: Pft. As if. [Exits Helicarrier in favor of the top right turbine]

Saintyr: I'm doubting you can save us all from death.

Spider-Man: Did Nova just listen to you? 

Saintyr: First it was for glory against "Dr. Doom." Now it's only to prove me wrong.

When Nova balances out the Helicarrier's weight Saintyr notices how close he was holding his female teammate to him, within half a second he rectracts his arm so she could seperate from him.

'I can't believe I just done that! Now she's gonna think I'm some pervert! I swear on my nonexistent mother our relationship is all professional.'

Saintyr: Sorry if uh, [Rubs neck in embarrassment] that was uncomfortable for you. I just acted without thinking of how'd yo-

Whitetiger: No it's alright! It was a noble gesture. You just acted on impulse to keep me safe from the turbulence, like a saint.

Saintyr: Thanks for taking no offense to that.

Spider-Man: What are you two talking about during a time like this?

Saintyr & Whitetiger: [Silence]

Spider-Man: Guys, I'm digging deep into the S.H.I.E.L.D playbook with a pull code of forty-six with a triple wendy of extra sauce."

Whitetiger: You're just saying words.

Spider-Man Yes, but I have a plan. Tiger, how close can I get you get us to the reactor?

Saintyr: Here. [Tosses Smartphone to her] As you can see Ihave a Helicarrier schematic on my phone.

Whitetiger: [Catches device to confirm his words] Wow, okay. The reactor is in secto twelve, Q-3. It's below us.

Spider-Man: Since you actually know that, tell us where we should meet.

Whitetiger: Follow our coordinates.[Logs off comms before facing Saintyr to hand him his advanced phone] Thanks.

Saintyr: I gotta be useful anyway I can. No problem.

Whitetiger: It may not mean anything to the others but I really appreciate you being on this team.

Saintyr: Of course you do. [Smiles an unseen one] I'm the only guy you can have an investing conversation with."

Whitetiger: I don't mean just for conversations Kevin. You're amazing in the field.

Saintyr: Do you think we're gonna to die or something so you're confessing all you're unspoken feelings for me?

Whitetiger: [Rolls her eyes] We're not going to die. I just thought I should assure you that if have value here I know you can have it any place else if you cared to.

Saintyr: [Smiles a heartfelt one] Well thanks. You're pretty damn awesome yourself I'm sure you know." 

The remainder of the team approach Saintyr and Whitetiger with the still functioning Doombots rounding the corner to surround them.

Whitetiger: [Looks at Spider-Man] Still waiting on that plan.

Spider-Man: [Looks at Ironfist] Straight down, think you can handle it?

Ironfist: I'm not paying for it.

He visualizes his chi around his forearm down with a smirk before slamming his fist it into the floor so the metal caves in therefore his team along with the Doombots frew fall together.

Whitetiger: Free falling through the Helicarrier with three killer robots is a plan?

Spider-Man: Half plan.

Saintyr: He's adapting. 

Ironfist: Next stop. Power core.

The Kung-Fu Master then began smashing through huge titanium barricades with just his fist.

'Woah! I already thought this guy was a badass but this is just even more proof that he is.'

Saintyr: I doubt there's a soft cushion awaiting us at the bottom so what will you guys do. I can grapple onto something but my limit is one passenger.

Whitetiger: And he's my ride.

Spider-Man: [Signs in relief] Good. Less weight on me."

Whitetiger: [Grimaces] You calling me fat?

Spider-Man: No!

Ironfist destroys the last barricade which prompts for Power-Man to grab his leg and Spiderman's while Saintyr fires Salvera after Whitetiger wraps her arms around his neck from behind.

The Dark Hood and Web Slinger swing their passengers over to a walkway, the trio landing with a slight tumble while the couple landed gracefully upon the grapple line detachment.

Doombot #1: Regards from Victor Von Doom. [Transforms an arm into an energy cannon which was aimed at the energy core of the Helicarrier.]

Saintyr: Shit!" 

'Don't tell me we're too late.'

Nova: I'm coming guys! 

The Human Rocket flys around the power core towards the Doombot with his fist forward but is blasted by the fission beam backwards until his back was pressed firmly against the Helicarrier's power core.

Nova: AHHH!

Spider-Man: [Holds hand out with a great deal of worry] Nova!

The Doombot takes aim at the energy core once more.

Nova: [Lifts his upper body off the ground] Finish it webs!

Spider-Man twips up a web-net to yank their enemy up by, Whitetiger cuts the web-line so Saintyr could pitch an explosive De blade into its back so the explosion throws its chestplate onto the metal floorboards where Power-Man could snatch their enemy up by the arms which he keeps restrained so Ironfist could do the final blow with his chi infused limb which obliterates the Doombot.

'Well this was fun. Not. We single handedly almost had New York become a Fallout wasteland. This is a clear message that we all need to not actively fuck with supervillains above our pay grades.'

Sam: I didn't know you could absorb energy. [Approaches Nova]

Sam: Me neither.

Peter: Wow, you rock dude.

Sam: You too, well, less then me.

Peter plops down near Sam which was followed by the others who release a sign of relief, glad today didn't end in a nuclear kaboom.

Kevin: Hope this rivalry is settled with permanent comradery, because this is an epic fuck up I unfortunately partook in.

Danny: As an affiliate to such a misfortune event. I second that. 

Luke: Third it.

Peter:Here chief. [Tosses phone to Nova] Have a party. [Slumps over onto his back]

Thirty Minutes Later  
The team of teens were currently lined up next to one another before the very angry director of S.H.I.E.L.D.

Fury: If you ever pull a stunt like that again I will personally make sure you-"

'It wasn't my fault as much as it was the fucking spider and glowstick's but still, because to be honest I was along for the ride since the beginning.'

Peter: Does sorry help? Does reeeeally sorry help?"

Fury: No. Whoever started all of this step forward. You're off the team.

Peter: It was me sir.

Peter then takes a step forward but to his astonishment  everyone took a step as well.

Everyone: It was me.

Luke: No. It was us.

Kevin: [Smiles an unseen one] Damn right. We are one.

Fury: [Glares at at all of them] Never again. [Smiles slighty] Team. 

The Director of S.H.I.E.L.D then leaves a group of starstruck teenage heroes.

Kevin: [Smirks where Fury exited] Well we just impressed Fury by sticking together. [Looks at everyone] I feel better about almost dooming New York already.

Peter: Okay, that was cool guys. But if anyone says group hug I'll cry. [Accidentally backs up into Coulson]

Coulson: What about study group hug? You have to make up the school work you missed today. 

Kevin: Wait? We don't get an outing of school work when Fury calls? Well that's extremely douchey of you Coulson."

Peter: Now I am going to cry.

Four of the boys mutter complaints in unison while walking off which only left a couple.

Ava: I did my homework.

Kevin: [Looks at her] Since when?

Ava: Detention.

Kevin: Right.

Ava: Still want my help you with French.

"That'd be a blessing tigress."

'Great, my day just got harder. Yes, fighting Doombots in an unstable Helicarrier is less frustrating and difficult then French and fucking Geometry.'

Coulson: Mr. Kiddman. I'd report to home immediately. [Looks at him awkwardly] Your cousin Ms. Kingston is really feisty when worried. [Exits]

Kevin: I can't stay here or my cousin will flip. [Looks at her nervously] Would you mind coming to my house for this?

Ava: [Eyes widen]

Kevin: [Holds hands up] It's completely understandable if you do-

Ava: I'll come. 

Kevin: [Raises an unseen eyebrow] You sure?

Ava: Of course I am Kevin. Are you okay with it?

Fifteen Minutes Later  
The noirette had knocked on his door, feeling weird about unlocking the door and stepping inside with some girl none of them knew.

'Gabrian please don't be on no weird shit, and Kinsley you better not tease!'

The front door of the suburban home opened up by the woman wearing glasses with short length hair that matches little cousin's color.

Kinsley: Kevin where ha-[Notices Ava]

Ava: [Holds out a hand for Kinsley] I'm Ava Ayala. Your cousin's friend.

Kinsley: [Accepts the girl's hand with a pleased smile] His girlfriend.

'Well things went from good to fucked within half a minute. Goddamn you Kinsley.'

Ava: [Blushes while taking her hand back]

Kevin: We're friends Kinsley. You do know I can be just friendly with girls.

Kinsley: [Looks away from the embarrassed girl at her cousin whose hair she ruffles] My apologies for the assumption.

Kevin: [Flinches away from her touch to cross his arms and give her hard eyes] Just don't bother us in my room.

Kinsley: [Raises a questioning eyebrow with a tilt of her head]

Kevin: [Mouth falls agape]

'Well I just fucked up and made things a fuck ton more awkward.'

Ava: [Coughs awkwardly, unable to make eye contact with the woman] I'm helping him with his French and Geometry homework.

Kinsley: I hope that's the case. [Steps aside to allow them passage]

Kevin: Where's Gabrian?

Kinsley: [Closes front door and locks it] Still at work. He won't be getting off until ten tonight.

'Good.'

The couple headed up the staircase into Kevin's room before laying out his homework over the desk in his room. 

He Allowed Ava to use his computer and would occasionally called for her when he needed an explanation for something that made not a sliver of sense to him.

One Hour Later  
Ava and her teammate who she was tutoring sat in his mostly tidy bedroom.

Though he had seemed to put it behind them, she hated herself for pushing her boundaries with him and asking those questions, she felt obligated to make things clear.

Ava: [Looks away from computer monitor] Um...Kevin?

Kevin: Yea? [Keeps eyes on worksheet while erasing a wrong answer]

Ava: Sorry for asking that question earlier. I was probing at your private life when I had no right to."

Atmosphere: [Pencil sliding across paper]

Kevin: [Looks at her after completing the final question] It's okay Ava. [Chuckles with a genuine smile] Cat's are curious by nature.

Ava: [Smiles] Don't go all animal planet on me.

Ava & Kevin: [Laugh shortly]

Kevin: [Inhales deeply and exhales slowly] Just know that I spent eleven years in a place where no one cared about me, and four of them were on the streets where it was life or death. 

Ava: Oh...that's horrible Kevin. I can't imagine going through that at such a young age.

Kevin: [Shrugs while looking out of the window] I'm well enough to function. I've found a way to channel my anger.

Ava: [Smiles with omniscience] Which is punching bad guys in the face.

Kevin: It works.

Ava: In the short term yea, but overall no. Danny can help. 

Kevin: [Turns to face her with a raised eyebrow] Can he really?

Ava: He has these yoga sessions I think will calm you to the core. After all he did extinguish the burning fire in you earlier today.

Kevin: Yea, [Looks out window] he did.

Atmosphere: [Silence]

Ava: You...[Signs] make my life sound like a walk in Sunset Park.

Kevin: [Turns to look at her omniscience] You lost somebody?

Ava: My father to Kraven the Hunter. [Looks at him with narrowed eyes as if she were looking at her father's killer] When my S.H.I.E.L.D training is complete I will find that murderer.

'I'd be lying if I said I'm not on edge.'

Kevin: I'd be petrified if I were him and knew you were after me.

Ava: You'd better.

Kevin: [Holds up completed homework with a satisfied look] May you check my answers tigress

Ava: Of course. [Smiles at him before taking the worksheet] You are under my paw when it comes to this Geometry obstacle.


	4. Party Crasher

'A little chilly tonight. Good thing this Khyber solid vest has heating stabilizers. So that you aren't confused I'm currently in search of this Markos Eith. I had to rough up a few punks in filthy alleyways to get an answer of where he conducts money deals besides the beach docks.'

The Dark Hood was kneeled on one knee at the end of a four story building, using his Sioux visor's zoom function and thermal vision to observe a junk yard located in the Bronx, he had been waiting for his target to arrive for an hour.

Kevin: I should've brought me a sub sandwich or at least some snacks. [Looks at his unused pouches attatched to his utility belt] Hm. That could work.

The sound of a automobile's engine on the quiet street diverts the teenage vigilante's attention back to the road where he spots three black Cadillac luxy tailgating one another, the gate sliding open to allow them passage.

'Definitely who I was waiting on. They're riding in all black and tailgating. Also who with money like that would visit a scrap yard at midnight unless they were here to conduct unlawful business.'

Kevin watches from afar as the SUVs drive down the dirt aisle between piles of junk before stopping in front of a little structure the same old man from the Wednesday yatch fiasco with two German Shepherds at his sides.

A total of twelve men exit the vehicle, three of them were familiar.

'I used the S.H.I.E.L.D's database to search the name Marcos in New York and only came up with three different men. I narrowed it down from there and apparently he was associates with some wimpy looking guy named Gary Green and a group of felons, the only one who I hadn't caught was Andrew Grant.'

Three of the twelve new arrivals enter the small structure with the old man while the remaining eight stand guard duty with the dogs, weilding pistols or smgs.

'They're expecting trouble, from me I don't know, but I wouldn't put it pass those alleyway punks to have warned Markos that some hooded fuck is after his blood.'

Kevin descends the building deftly via fire escape before whipping out a De blade to juggle with one hand as he crosses the empty street casually.

'I don't exactly have a plan. I'll destroy the outlook camera and take out all of the guards as quick and quiet as possible.'

Kevin pitches his De blade into the camera so it's forced to go offline, he grapples onto a pole inside the junk yard so when he zips upwards he passes the barb wired fence unscathed.

He detaches Salvera's grapple line and upon landing on his feet between a wasteland of junk he holds his Smartphone in front of him so he could open the hacking app and block all communications within the junk yard.

'No one will be making phone calls to alert you bastards.'

While in the process of highlighting his enemies with the visor two German Shepherds round the corner, growling viciously at him.

Kevin: Shit. 

'Play it cool. Like how they do in the movies.'

Kevin: [Holds up hands harmlessly] Don't worry...[Notices theirs no collar around the dog's neck] guys, I'm a friend of your owner. [Gets on one knee to offer a hand for them to lick]

Dogs: [Begins barking loudly]

'Now fucking hate dogs. I never thought I'd say that.'

The teenage vigilante could hear footsteps heading for him rapidly, just as he began getting up the dog locks its jaws over his hand.

'It doesn't hurt too much beacuse of the Arktype gloves but still. If it keeps me here long enough for his friend to join in I'm good as dead when those thugs arrive.'

Saintyr hisses in discomfort before smacking the animal over the head with Salvera, the dog whimpers in pain before releasing hood so he could grapple up to his right to grab onto a low mountain of cars.

Three thugs come around the corner only to be blinded by smoke pellets.

Thug #1: My fucking eyes!

Thug #2: Where the fuck is he!?

Thug #3: Who cares! Let's get out of this shit!

The dogs whimper due to their watering eyes and stinging noses, they flee the smoke cloud.

Saintyr: Now I can go in.

The Dark Hood jumps into the black cloud where he could efficiently take a one thug out with a kick to the temple, another with an elbow, and lastly sweeping one off his feet so he lands on his back where he was punched three times in the head which was enough to put him to sleep.

'Finally that's over with. I hope I don't have to deal with those dogs again. I do not enjoy hearing them cry.'

Saintyr had swiftly made his way to the remaining six guardsmen's left when they still suspected him to be to their right, weapons trained in that direction.

Thug #4: What the hell happened to them? [Glances to his left at comrade]

Thug #5: I don't know! I think they're dead!

Thug #6: Both of you shut the fuck up!

Saintyr: [Smirks smugly]

The Dark Hood jumps off his elevated position to toss an Electrical trap so it lands between the three loud mouthed thugs who are electrocuted into unconsciousness as the other two remaining guards turn to face their predator.

Saintyr had a trio De blades between his left set of fingers so as soon as the three spun around their smg or pistol muzzle's were pierced.

Thug #8: Shit! [Rubs throbbing wrist] 

Thug #9: I'd rather cut this motherfucker anyway. [Pulls out pocket knife]

Thug: #10: Same. [Pulls out pocket knife]

Saintyr: Just go ahead in try. [Waves them over in a taunting manner]

The two blade wielding thugs charge at Saintyr who meets them halfway.

The teenager vigilante suddenly jumps into the air, the thug's eyes going wide since he didn't expect it. 

Saintyr places his left hand over rhe man's face just as he lifts and then throws his right boot out to crash into the other man's nose which snaps on impact.

Saintyr slams the standing thug's head harshly onto the hard soil with his weight as the other lands roughly on his back with a nose leaking crimson.

Saintyr looks up to see the last remaining thug in the process of grabbing what appeared to be a shotgun from underneath the passenger seat of one of the SUVs.

The teenage vigilante sprints towards the man who finally takes aim at him, he leaps into the air at point blank range with his right knee out so it throws the weapon's aim directly upwards where the bullet is ejected.

While in mid air Saintyr kicks the weapon out of his target's hands off to the right before descending upon him with a left elbow to the top of the head which enders him unconscious immediately.

Kevin pulls out his Smartphone, activating its x-ray vision, temporarily confused when his device picked up no life forms upon scanning the entirety of the small structure.

He notices the structure has a metal reinforced door so pitches twin explosive De blades at either side of it so the door is blown into the structure, flying across the room to crash into the wall opposite of the door.

'Where the hell could they have gone?'

Kevin steps inside to approach the table with three chairs at the table, besides that the worn out establishment had nothing else to offer.

The faint sound of beeping caught his attention so he points his phone in the direction of the sound where he discovers a hard wired explosive that linked to others across the entire structure.

'I just stumbled into a fucking trap!'

Kevin turns tail to sprint for the doorway, two steps into his run the chain reaction begins which prompts the ceiling to begin collapsing.

'I may not die from that but I'd be pretty embarrassing to be found by Fury damn near dead because of this.'

The teenage vigilante dives for the door, making it without having his leg crushed by just an inch.

Kevin: That, [Pants] was a fucking close one.

Kevin continued to stay there, lying on his front until he heard the familiar sound of police sirens.

Kevin: [Picks himself up] That's my que. I really wish I didn't have school tomorrow.

Seven Hours Later  
The noirette was sleeping soundly in the comfort of his queen size bed until suddenly the comfy soft pillow was yanked from underneath his head and he was hit with the harmless fabric overhead.

Kinsley: You have twenty minutes to get dressed and out of my house!

Kevin: [Doesn't move at all]

Kinsley: [Hits him over the head again]

Kevin: [Signs tiredly into bed sheets] I'm up.

Kinsley: Then get up.

Kevin: [Turns over to prop himself up on an elbow while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes] Y'know you don't have to wake me up so aggressively?

Kinsley: You know you can set an alarm with that phone I bought you to avoid this?

Kevin: Point taken. Gets up from bed to begin his morning preparation for a day at Mid Town High.

'At least it's Friday. Today should be a chill day. Excluding Mr. Eith's class.'

Kevin made it out in time to hop onboard and take an empty seat, he noticed some people chuckle and look at him with amusement, he ignores this as the bus pulls off.

The noirette retrieves his vibrating phone out his pocket to see he had received a text from Ava, the two had exchanged numbers.

{Ava: I hope second block goes well for you.}

{Kevin: I'm pretty sure it will since my homework's correctly completed and all.}

{Ava: Where are you?}

{Kevin: Bus. You?}

{Ava: In the cafeteria with the team.}

{Kevin: I'll be there in a few.}

{Ava: Please hurry. Sam's talking about girls in the most putrid way and I can't turn off my ears.}

{Kevin: Lol. }

Unknown: Hey! What are you doing in my seat?

Kevin: [Diverts his eyes to size up a teenager who was glaring at down at him] I didn't know it was taken. I'll find somewhere else to sit. Tomorrow.

Student #1: Just move for your sake.

Student #2: Chaze is about to pummel this new kid.

Student #3: I got the camera ready.

Chaze: Get out of my seat now.

Kevin: [Signs in annoyance with a roll of his eyes] Seriously dude, you can't take me sitting here for one day? [Looks down with a shake of his head] I fucking hate people.

Chaze shoots his right arm forward at an attempt to grab the noirette by the shirt and yank him out of the seat.

Kevin had sensed the physical hostility incoming so holds up his left hand to grab his attacker's pinky finger and bend it in a direction it's not suppose to be bent which immediately made Chaze holler in pain, now at the noirette's mercy.

Bus driver & students: [Looks at the scene with wide eyes and slack jaws]

Kevin: Dude. [Looks Chaze in the eyes] Fuck off.

Chaze: Okay, I will! [Inhales and exhales shakily] Please don't break my finger man!

Kevin: [Looks down at phone after a vibration]

{Ava: That's not funny! This is causing harm to my ears!}

Kevin: [Smiles] 

{Kevin: C'mon Ava. Sam's pick-up lines can't be all that bad} 

{Ava: Only because you haven't heard them.}

Kevin: [Releases Chaze's finger with a narrowed eyes trained on him]

Chaze: [Gasps in relief before scurrying off to the back of the bus nursing his throbbing finger]

'I hate people. Especially other teenagers. Excluding my team of course.'

Kevin enters the loud cafateria and scans it for his teammates, eventually he spots Sam get up from a table full of laughing girls, walking away with a disappointed look on his face.

Kevin: I'm guessing you didn't get the girl.

Sam: [Visible startles before whipping around on Kevin with a finger aimed at him] Mind your business powerless!

Kevin: [Holds up hands in surrender with a chuckle] I'm not trying to be catty Sam. [Looks at him seriously] You miss all of the shots you don't take, and besides those chicks are probably bland as fuck. [Walks pass a surprised Sam] 

Ava: [Smiles upon spotting Kevin]

Kevin: [Waves lazily] Hey Danny and Luke. [Takes a seat next to Ava with a returning smile] Ava.

Luke: Sup.

Danny: Greetings.

Sam: [Takes a seat next to Ava] I just got a girl's number! 

Luke: You did?

Sam: [Holds up a sliver of paper with a smug smirk]

Ava: Someone's feeling themselves a little too much.

Sam: Someone's gonna be feeling on me later.

Danny & Luke: [Laughs]

Ava: [Cringes] Eww Sam. I did not need to hear that implication.

Kevin: [Chuckles]

Ava: Anyway, [Looks at everyone] Now that we're all here we can talk about the wall crawler.

Kevin: [Raises an eyebrow] What happened.

Ava: He was attackes by a bot earlier today.

Sam: And didn't tell us!

Luke: We're a team. He's suppose to signal us for things like that.

Kevin: He's still having withdrawals from being a lone vigilante for so long.

Ava: We have to confront him about blowing us off like that.

Kevin: Any idea where he could be?

Ava: He's probably on his way to here by now.

Sam: Lame-o's about to be late. The bell rings in two minutes.

Kevin: We'll save him the humiliation and crack open a window for him. 

Everyone stands up to exit the cafateria, heading for the school's main entrance.

A minute after the bell ring the group of five spot Peter speaking with a redheaded teenage boy.

Kevin: Who is that?

Luke: [Looks at Kevin with a raised eyebrow] You telling me you don't know who Harry Osborn is? He's probably the richest kid in New York.

Kevin: [Shrugs] I'm new here. I met you guys on my forth day here. 

Peter: [Looks over Harry's shoulder at the team]

Ava: Excuse us. 

Harry: [Turns to face the group of teens]

Ava: Can we barrow Pete for a tinsy second.

Peter: Guys, can't this wait? Harry and I-

Sam: Parker. Talk. Now. [Steps foward with a hand on Peter's chest to drift him away from a confused Harry]

Harry: Woah, what's the deal?

Peter: It-it's a clu-

Kevin: Group project. Parker needs to be with us for the end result. We'll return in a few minutes. [Turns around to join the others around the corner]

Peter: What?

Luke: Did you forget we're supposed to be a team?

Peter: [Knits eyebrows in confusion] What? Of course not!

Ava: Then why didn't you tell us about the bot that attacked you this morning?

Peter: This is about that? 

Danny: Indeed.

Peter: [Facepalms] Can we talk about this later? 

Sam: No Parker, you need to explain yourself now.

Kevin: We can meet at lunch. Anyone has second lunch right?

Ava: [Nods] We do. That sounds better than this, I'd like to not be late for home room.

Peter: Good. [Walks off]

Kevin: Alrighty then. I get to skip Mr. Eith's class, [Meets Ava's eyes] after I turn in my homework.

Ava: You better. I didn't waste my time helping you with your homework.

Sam: [Tilts his head] That's what you two were doing?

Ava & Kevin: [Looks at Sam critically]

'Is he seriously implying Ava and I...tch, I wish...'

Ava: What did you think we were doing Sam?

Danny & Luke: [Shifts footing uncomfortably]

Sam: [Smiles micheviously] I don't know? You two weren't on the Helicarrier or S.H.I.E.L.D's radar in the city.

Ava: [Rolls her eyes in annoyance] You're gross Sam.

Sam: [Smirks] Yet the ladies still dig me.

Ava: For some ungodly reason.

Three Hours Later  
Kevin had dropped his bag at his desk and homework on Mr. Eith's desk before bailing, luckily the man wasn't in the classroom or anywhere nearby.

The noirette pulls out his phone while on his way to the cafeteria.

{Kevin: What table?}

{Ava: Far left side, second row.}

{Kevin: I'll be there in a bit.}

{Ava: Also Sam found something on the wall crawler.}

{Kevin: What?}

{Ava: It's better if you see for yourself.}

{Kevin: Ok.}

The noirette enters the cafeteria, following Ava's given directions so he ended up at the right table.

Kevin: What's this thing I need to see?

Sam: Check it. [Tosses phone to Kevin while laughing]

Kevin: [Grabs device out the air before peering at it] What's ab-[Eyes widen shortly before he turns the phone away from his eyes] My eyes are scarred. [Looks at a bummed Peter] I know that's embarrassing to have on your hero career.

Peter: You have no idea.

Ava: [Sits next to Peter] Now that I didn't need to see. Why did we find this out from Fury and not you? 

Peter: [Swallows food] Umm, because I just got here. You guys aren't my mommy's and daddy's.

Danny: [Places hand on Peter's shoulder] Stand together or fall alone Pete. That's why we wanted to talk.

Peter: [Shrugs off Danny's arm] You wanna talk? Let's talk about how you all just made me blow off my best friend! [Stands up with his hands placed firmy over the table] My time is my time, that is the deal I made with Fury.

'I see where he's coming from. Still kinda of a dickish thing to do to Danny though.'

Luke: We also made a deal to work together. Remember?

Kevin: [Spots Harry]

Sam: Yea, you got a job now Parker. You don't need to kiss up to money bags anymore.

Harry: [Slams down food tray before storming off]

Sam: [Keeps his lips tucked in a small smile]

Peter: [Glares at Sam before going after Harry]

Danny: There are many parts between the mind and the mouth. You should try using them sometime.

Kevin: [Sits down beside Ava] Yea Sam. That was fucked up. You're lucky he didn't get physical.

Sam: [Scoffs while crossing his arms] As if he'd try to do that with me.

Kevin: You won't be able to go all glowstick on Harry, outside of your super get-up can you even fight?

Sam: [Narrows eyes at Kevin while leaning forwards] Yea powerless, can you without your gadgets?

Kevin: [Smiles] Obviously otherwise I'd be dead. You can't be powerless in our line of work and not know how to fight competently.

Ava: That's not the point Sam. You didn't have to say all of that.

Sam: I did, and that's how I feel. I'm not gonna say sorry.

'Can't blame him there. That's my ideology on instances like this.'

Kevin: I don't want you to. Just keep your fucking mouth shut and not be an outspoken dickhead. 

Sam: [Rolls his eyes] Such wise words.

Kevin: [Smiles sarcastically] Yea, I'm not as good of a fortune cookie like Danny but I get the message across at the end of the day.

Luke: Speaking of mouths. [Looks at Kevin] What's up with yours. You can't go a minute without cursing.

Ava: [Looks at Kevin critically] Even when you don't curse you still say something profane.

Danny: That is truthful.

Kevin: I don't curse that much.[Thinks over it] Do I really?

Sam: Uh, yea you do. How can you not realize it?

Kevin: [Rubs the back of his neck] Guess it's such a habit I don't realize. Just like how tobacco junkies can't tell you how many cigarettes they had in a day.

Ava: I don't think that's a good comparison.

Kevin: It's not. How about I go an entire evening without a single bad for the kids ears saying.

Luke: [Laughs] This should be interesting to watch.

Sam: [Grins] What happens to you if you do fail.

Kevin: This is a bet now?

Sam: Scared to take the risk powerless?

Kevin: Tch. I've been taking risk since the age of ten. [Smirks confidently] You give a repercussion if I fail.

Sam: If you curse or say something douchey then you have to go to the main office and make an announcement that you Kevin Kiddman are gay. You also have to say yes for an entire day if people ask you if you're gay.

Everyone: [Eyes widen in shock] 

Kevin: What!?

Sam: [Grins] You heard me.

Kevin: How will I even get in the main office's intercom room?

Sam: Just go in there and say you're with Maddy Adkins. She's an all A's student so they'll think you're one too for the morning announcement.

Kevin: [Smirks devilishly] Okay, but if I win you'll have to tell that girl whose number you got you discovered you're gay. 

Sam: [Aghast expression]

Kevin: [Stands up with his palm forward] Are you too scared of possible failiure? I actually thought you had balls Nova? 

Sam: [Grits teeth before throwing his right palm into Kevin's] I'm in! The whole school is so gonna think you're gay.

Kevin: You're relationship with that girl is so screwed.

Ava: [Rolls her eyes] You guys act like Mid Town is homophobic.

Luke: Doesn't mean none of them are gonna be embarrassed faking they are.

Kevin: Well if you'll all excuse me. I need to get back to class.

Three Hours Later  
Kevin was amongst the first wave of students to exit the high school establishment, he sits on one of the thick linings of concrete to wait for his team.

{Kevin: Where are you all?}

{Ava: We're on our way out. Also Peter has a proposition for us.}

{Kevin: Which is?}

{Ava: He suggests we should get to know Harry so there's some transparency between us.} 

{Kevin: Good suggestion on Weblink's part. I'll be sure to make a good impression.}

The noirette spots his team so puts away his phone before getting off his sitting position to join them.

Peter: [Looks at Kevin] There you are. So I was thinking and got thi-

Kevin: Ava texted it to me already.

Ava: [Elbows him in the side]

Kevin: Ow. [Looks at her confused]

Sam: You two have each other's phone number?

Kevin: Yea. We're teammates and I can safely say she's my friend.

Sam: Whatever you say.

Ava: [Narrows eyes at Sam] You better not be thinking that again Sam.

Sam: Too late! [Laughs before being cut short by a light punch to his left side]

Kevin: [Focuses on Peter] Anyways, any idea what we'll do once we get there?

Peter: Watch some movies in Harry's  theatre room.

Kevin: Sounds awesome.

Luke: What movies we watching?

Peter: Harry didn't say ao we'll probably vote when we get there.

Everyone's phones vibrates or rings so they take them out to be met with the face of the director of S.H.I.E.L.D.

Peter: Fury?

Fury: Melter and Toad are storming a tech labratory in Brooklyn. I'm sending you in team, head for the alleyway North. I'm trusting you've all got this. [Logs off]

Everyone: [Follows Fury's directions]

Sam: Wahoo! Some action!

Kevin: [Looks at Peter] You defeated these guys already right?

Peter: Yea. 

Kevin: Got any idea why they would attack a labratory?

Peter: Melter's got to be looking for an upgrade, but Toad, I have no idea. I'll meet you guys there.

The group of six entered an open alleyway, expecting to see a Quinjet but instead there was nothing.

Luke: Did uh, Fury make a mistake.

Peter: I'll meet you guys there. [Attatches himself to the wall to scale up]

Sam: Wait for me webs. [Transforms into Nova with a bright flash before taking off into the sky]

Luke: Wish I could do that.

Danny: Agreed.

The brick wall across from the group of teens parts horizontally which beckons them to enter, the wall seals itself upon their entry.

The lights flicker on to reveal a Quinjet, the director of S.H.I.E.L.D's face is displayes on a screen to their left.

Fury: Hustle. You're costumes are inside the jet.

'Oh this is so fucking awesome! S.H.I.E.L.D has secret bunkers across New York!'

The brick wall parts open so the Quinjet can take off into the sky heading for the labratory's location.

Kevin: I hope those two don't finish off these two before we get there. [Pulls mask over face and hood over head before facing her]

Ava: I doubt it. Those two like to play with their enemy.

Luke: Webs prefers to get in their head.

S.H.I.E.L.D Agent: Landing zone in ten. 

The group of four head for the lowering ramp door to stand thrre shortly before stepping off so they land several feet away from the entrance of the labratory.

Ava: [Activates wrist communicator] You dorks there?

Peter: Yea. We could use some help. Melter's got a tech upgrade and Toad's got a genetic one!

Everyone rushes inside the structure where they immediately notice a path of melted walls.

Kevin: Our bad guys are this way. [Takes lead]

The remainder of the team enter the last melted made doorway where they witness Spider-Man leap over a deliquesce beam before descending upon Toad.

The Humanoid Amphibian springs off the ground to angle himself in mid air to kick Spider-Man so hard in the chest he is thrown into Nova so they both impact the metal wall which is dented slightly.

Toad spun around to face the new arrivals, Melter following suit.

'These guys look drastically different from the YouTube videos I caught Gabe watching.'

Melter now wore bright red and golden armor with gauntlets that fired steaming hot liquidating beams.

Toad wore nothing but form fitting pants to accommodate his large size, the mutant stood at nine feet, every body part larger than it should be and Kevin was willing to bet his tongue range was even longer.

Melter: More children thinking they stand a chance against the newly improved Melter!

Saintyr: Power-Man and Ironfist. You two tackle that bastard. The tiger and I will handle this toad problem.

Power-Man: On it! 

The Impenetrable Teen and Kung-Fu Master engage with Melter.

Toad: [Looks at his opponent's sadisticly] I'll strangle you dead and take her for myself. [Cackles with a deranged grin]

Whitetiger: Got a plan?

Saintyr: Just follow my lead.

The Dark Hood sprints forward at the grinning mutant who shoots his tongue towards the teen who throws smoke pellets forward to ignite on the tongue and Toad's feet.

The Humanoid Amphibian retracts his irritated tongue while wordlessly complaining about his burning eyes.

Saintyr leaps into the air to jut Toad's head back with a strong uppercut before using his momentum to run up the mutant's body and kick the back of his opponent's head with one boot and then push off a shoulder blade with the other to spins around where he could effectively pitch two De blades into his target's upper back.

Toad stumbles forwards out of the smoke cloud where Whitetiger could jump into the air, angling her body so she could kick him hard in the sternum simultaneously slashing him across the face with her right set of claws. 

The Humanoid Amphibian is thrown into a spin motion, releasing an aggravated growl before receiving a flying elbow to the head by Saintyr.

Toad: [Staggers but still doesn't fall] You are so dead. [Removes De blades from back to throw at Saintyr]

Saintyr not only avoids his weaponry but catches them in either of his hands.

Spider-Man web-lines the floor on either side of the villain so he could catapult himself feet first into the mutant who is instantly slammed into the metal floorboards harshly.

Spider-Man: Stay down Toady.

Toad: Never!

The Humanoid Amphibian bends its jagged legs so it could leap upwards with Spider-Man on his back, the speed and strength behind the jump rips the web-lines so the web slinger's back connects painfully with the ceiling.

Spider-Man: Ah! [Body goes limp]

Toad maneuvers his body on descent so his large left hand was around Spider-Man's neck so he choke slams the spider themed hero from onto the ground from twenty meters up.

Saintyr: Let go of him freak.

The Dark Hood runs at Toad who shoots his tongue out at the approaching enemy.

'Shit! This is exactly what he wanted.'

Saintyr does a front flip in hopes to avoid the inhumanly elongate tongue but unfortunately he is caught around the waist but fortunately not around the arms.

The Mutant was about to begin salivating so he could burn the hooded hero with his acidic spit but unfortunately that didn't happen.

Saintyr: Look away Whitetiger.

The Dark Hood severs Toad's tongue with his De blades so he could be dropped.

Toad screeches in pain as his tongue, spits crimson everywhere as it retreats towards his mouth.

Spider-Man: Not on the costume!

The Web Slinger webs Toad's mouth shut with one web-shooter before using the taser web-line on the mutant who is electrocuted into a state of unconsciousness, crushing Spider-Man underneath his weight.

Saintyr: [Removes Toad's tongue] Sorry about 

Whitetiger: Ewww. I think I'm going to be sick.

Saintyr: Yeesh. That's a lot of blood.

Spider-Man: [Pushes Toad's heavy physique off of him] I could've used some help with that.

Saintyr: I couldn't help with that, too weak.

Whitetiger: Watch out!

The Acrobatic Ninja pushes Saintyr to the ground so he didn't get blindsided by a stray deliquesce beam that missed its original target.

Power-Man was still bench pressing a pillar Melter had liquidated partially while Nova avoids the deliquesce projectiles.

Nova: That all you got? Simple blast?

Melter: That will melt your flesh child!

Ironfist jumps off the elevated position to slam his Chi charged fist into Melter's unguarded upper back which sends him into the ground where he bounces off his front, upon rolling over his left side he recovers to send a liquidating projectile at Ironfist.

The Kung-Fu Master stands exactly where he is before until the projectile was close enough for him to throw his Chi charged fist forwards to not only block the projectile but absorb it, his fist was now a unique orange.

Ironfist: You, have made your last mistake.

Melter: [Eye's widen in fear]

Saintyr: Woah! He's more badass than me by a long shot.

Ironfist begins to preform various wushu stances before spinning leftward with a jump before sending the deliquesce beam back at the stunned villain.

The Liquefy Fanatic is thrown flat onto his back by the projectile, he removes his helmet due to the immense heat building in his suit which front half is melted away, the villain looks up when a shadow looms over him.

Power-Man: Gotcha.

The Impenetrable Teen yanks Melter up by the collar of his armor before knocking him unconscious with a punch to the head.

Sam: [Hovers next to his regrouping team] Nice. 

Ava: Fury will be pleased.

Kevin: [Looks at Peter] What the heck happened to Toad?

Peter: Guess he evolved. It's after dark, we got somewhere to be. [Begins webbing up Melter]

Kevin: [Looks over to where Toad lies unconscious] 

'Maybe that is the case. I wouldn't put it pass him to be capable of that.'

Thirty Minutes Later  
The team of teenage heroes were back in their casual clothing, currently on an elevator ride to Harry's penthouse.

Peter: Just think of this as a team bonding exercise. Just without the costumes and us fighting mutants and techno maniacs. [Steps out opened elevator]

Everyone: [Follows Peter's lead]

Sam: I don't need a new friend.

Peter: Maybe not, but if you guys are gonna invade my life it's going to be on my terms. Harry's cool, this is gonna be fun.

Kevin: I don't doubt, especially if alcoholic beverages are involved.

Everyone: [Looks at Kevin with questionable looks]

Kevin: What? I could drop dead tomorrow, what's wrong with getting-

The door opening captures everyone's attention.

Peter: [Eyes widen] Flash!?

Flash: Party! [Opens door to reveal the penthouse filled with a ton of colorful guest]

Peter: I didn't see that coming.

Kevin: [Shrugs] Not really a party animal but this can work. [Enters penthouse]

'Alright, search mode for shit faced requirements. Where's the kitchen? Ah-hah!'

The noirette approaches the expensive kitchen area where beers, shot glasses, and alcohol bottles were located.

Kevin: [Smiles] Perfect.

A brunette girl runs into Kevin, spilling her alcohol drink all over his jacket.

Kevin: [Glares at her] What the fuck!?

Unknown: [Giggles] You're cute.

'And you're about to be dead unless one of us walks away.'

Kevin: [Rolls his eyes before walking past her to access his options.

'Hennesy, maybe. Vodka, fuck no. Wine, that'll do. It will get me feeling good but not too good when I start doing and saying wild shit, I have a bet to win afterall.'

Kevin: [Grasps the wine bottle]

Unknown: You didn't strike me as the light drinking type.

Kevin: [Looks over his shoulder]

There leaned against the counter beside the refrigerator was an Caucasian girl with shoulder length brunette hair who throws back a shot of alcohol.

Kevin: I'm not, just trying to avoid getting completely shit faced. [Faces her with a smirk after pouring a cup] It's only been a day since my last endeavour and my cousin would kill me if she found out I was here.

Unknown: [Laughs] So would my mother.

Kevin: What have you had and how many? [Leans against the counter next to her]

Unknown: [Three of krupnik vodka and two shots of Hennesy]

Kevin: You're a trooper. [Sips his drink before looking to his left down at her] Who are you if you don't mind me asking?

Unknown: [Smiles at him] Rachel Star.

Kevin: Kevin Kiddman, pleasure to meet a fellow alcoholic. [Holds out hand jokingly]

Rachel: Same. 

Harry hopa onto the expensive piano with a microphone in hand.

Harry: You guys are the best friends I could ever ask for!

Crowd: Harry! Harry! Harry!

Kevin: [Scans the crowd to see Peter looking bummed] 

'Pull yourself together Parker and make ammends with the rich kid. What a plot twist I'd be if they were secretly lovers. Then again I don't know Weblink so it probably isn't much of a secret...'

Rachel: You know young richie over there?

Kevin: Yea.

Rachel: I mean personally.

Kevin: Oh. No. Why'd you ask.

Rachel: I can tell by the way he acts at school and right now that it's all just a front. When no one's looking I bet he's a miserable mess, living proof that money doesn't by you happiness.

Kevin: You're still analytical while drunk. Impressive.

Rachel: [Smiles] I'm not that drunk Kev.

The sound of a loud monstrous roar sounds out through the penthouse, cutting over the blaring music which the DJ stops.

Sam: Oh! Please tell me he rented a lion.

Everyone: [Looks at Sam in confusion]

Sam: What? Rich people rent lions.

'I have no doubt that they don't.'

Party Guest #1: It came from upstairs.

Party Guest #2: No shit bitch.

'Wish I could yell that. Well not the bitch word, I try to refrain from using it.'

Suddenly Peter throws the door open before sprinting down the steps only to accidentally trip and fall down the remaining ten steps.

Luke: [Helps Peter up] You okay man? 

A all black goo looking figure steps out the bathroom before leaping pass the staircase to land several feet away from the party guest.

'What the fuck is that?'

The Unknown Entity has tentacles protrude from its body which pierce the ceiling lights as it roars once more which prompts everyone to run for the exit sreaming at the top of their lungs.

'I have to fight this while partially intoxicated? Goddamn can the day be clear of quarrels with creatures or maniacs already please.'

Kevin: That's our que. 

He grabs Rachel's wrist to lead her out of the party while his team do the same with Peter's friends, upon entering the staircase since the elevator was unavailable the group of teens head up instead of down.

Ava: [Uncloaks her wrist communicator] Requesting payload T-252.

Kevin: The hel-heck is that?

Ava: Our costumes?

Luke: Are you in good condition to fight Kevin.

Kevin: [Glances back at Luke] Of course I am! Why would you ask that?

Ava: You did have a few drinks with that girl.

Kevin: Crap! I didn't even finish my drink.

The roof shakes a bit which signals their battle attire has arrived.

Danny: Let's focus on the task presented to us.

'More like hit over our heads when we were enjoying the most peaceful sleep. I was so content with where I was moments ago.'

The four teenage vigilantes had finished their transition from civilian to vigilante wear.

They witness Spider-Man flip onto the rooftop where he was followed by the black substance from earlier.

Saintyr: Where's Nova?

Nova: Get it off!

The Human Rocket emits energy off his entire body in an attempt to shrug off the parasitic substance.

Whitetiger: How do we stop this thing without hurting Nova. 

Saintyr: I don't think it's possible to stop it without hurting him.

Power-Man: I got this. [Approaches Nova]

Spider-Man: Don't touch it it will stick to you!

Power-Man: Not if you rip it apart. 

The Impenetrable Teen successful removes the unknown substance only because it wanted to be removed therefore it could swallow his entire figure.

Nova: [Body goes limp]

Whitetiger: Nova! Power-Man!

Spider-Man: This, is bad.

Power-Man leaps into the air towards the remainder of the team in an attempt to crush them but they jump out of the way.

Spider-Man jumps over an outstretched limb from Power-Man to shoot a web-line at their opponent's chest who digests it.

Saintyr: [Looks at Spider-Man] What were you going for?

Spider-Man: A thwip-yank-punch duh.

Ironfist sprints at Power-Man before jumping into the air in an attempt to slam his Chi charged fist into the parasitic substance.

Power-Man lifts himself into the air with his many tentacles where he could intercept Ironfist's attack with a kick across the attacker's face which throws him onto so hard he bounces off his shoulders to then land on his front.

In the midst of her teammates's attempt Whitetiger had positioned herself behind their opponent.

She was planning on clawing at its back but to her dismay a newborn tentacle protrudes from its back to grab a hold of her and throw the feline themed heroine several feet in front of it so she crashes front first onto the concrete harshly.

Saintyr: Whitetiger!

He runs over to her unconscious body but is backhanded in the chest by a tentacle  to square one, skidding on his back to a halt.

Spider-Man: Its been a blast ugly, but now, it's time to get flushed.

Saintyr: [Sits up] Just do whatever already!

Spider-Man thwips a taser web-line at Power-Man who had picked up an AC unit which is droppes upon the shock discharge.

The Parasitic Substance screeches in pain while fighting to stay latched onto Power-Man

Spider-Man: C'mon Power-Man. That's like static cling to you.

Power-Man launches the cooling unit at the two standing team members who avoid the environmental projectile which descends towards the ground instead.

Saintyr: You might wanna handle that. [Looks at body warped Power-Man] I'll try to handle this.

Spider-Man: Yup. I'll be back in a jiffy. [Leaps off building]

Power-Man's tentacles turn into spearhead points that could no doubt tear the hooded hero's limbs off.

Saintyr: Shit.

The Dark Hood runs to his left to jump over a tentacle before dive rolling underneath another, and then backflip onto his hands underneath the third but unfortunately the fourth slashes at his left bicep.

Saintyr's jacket opens up as blood spills onto the concrete, he hisses in discomfort while grasping at his newfound wound before jumping backwards to avoid the four points attempting to impale him at once.

Ironfist: All life is sacred creature, but spilling the blood of my comrade has revoked my mercy for you [Steps in front of Saintyr] I've got this.

Saintyr: You can have him. Kick his ass ironhook.

The Parasitic Organism throws its quadrant of spearheads at the kung-fu master who repeatedly destroys them with his Chi charged fist until finds an opening to jump punch it in the chest.

Power-Man is sent flying into a metallic rooftop fan's protector, now free of the parasite that now chases after Ironfist who initially does an amazing job at playing keep away but is inevitably caught.

Saintyr & Spider-Man: Ironfist!

Ironfist: [Watches parasite overtaking his body] I can hear its thoughts. It's confused, [Looks at Spider-Man] It wants, you.

The Parasitic Organism completely takes over its new host.

'Oh no. Ironfist is possessed by a fucking killer monster organism!'

Ironfist attacks Spider-Man, who blocks one punch and avoids five attacks, crouching for the last one so he could thwip a web into his attacker's face so he could escape the barrage of punch and kicks.

'Here's my opening to do something.'

Saintyr pitches an Electrical trap at Ironfist so it slides into place underneath his body so when the discharge ignites the parasite screeches in pain.

Spider-Man: [Looks at Saintyr] Nice one hoodie!

Saintyr: It only lasts for up to ten seconds.

Spider-Man: Well that sucks.

Saintyr: [Shrugs] It was the non-lethal traps or lethal ones. I'm sure you can guess what I went with. 

'More like allowed to go with. S.H.I.E.L.D can't have any teenagers killing people accidentally or intentionally.'

The Electrical trap runs out of juice which left the parasitic organism's skin steaming.

Ironfist: GET OUT!

The Kung-Fu Master slams a fist into the ground to successfully rid of the parasite which scrambles for a recovering Whitetiger.

Saintyr: No!

The Dark Hood tackles Whitetiger out of danger and into cover before the web slinger steps into the path of their attacker.

Spider-Man: Enough is enough! You're not hurting anybody else on this team! You want me, come and get me!

The parasite does exactly what Spider-Man told it to do, morphing into something that looked a whole lot more dangerous and complete than with any other member of the team.

Parasite: I. Am. Venom. 

'It can fucking talk now!? Things just keep getting worse and worse. Fuck my night!'

Venom. Friends? [Enters predatory stance] Yummy.

Whitetiger: [Steps forward] Spider-Man I know you're in there. I don't want to hurry you.

She runs towards Venom, jumping in for a slash across its face and then two more across its body before retreating when the parasite began to throw punches that formed craters when it missed its agile target.

Venom wraps its tentacles around the small radio tower Whitetiger had evades its attacks towards to pull it down, aiming to crush her but she avoids death narrowly.

Saintyr: Are explosives okay to use on this? Because I'm about to start chucking them left and right if this shit doesn't end soon!

The Dark Hood preforms a disappearance act with the use of some smoke pellets when Venom charges at him.

After exiting the smoke cloud it is faced with Ironfist.

Ironfist: Let's talk. 

Venom: There is only Venom!

The Parasite wraps three tentacles around the kung-fu master's arms, legs, and neck, wanting nothing more than to squeeze the life out of the teenage hero whose mouth began to leak crimson.

Saintyr grasps three De blades between his left set of fingers to pitch at the tentacles so they are severed.

Venom growls before setting its gaze on Saintyr who gives a casual wave despite his potential death.

The parasite charges at the hoodes hero only to be intercepted by Nova's energy blast.

'Thank fuck!'

Venom begins heading for the human rocket steadily despite the heavy energy beam the core member was distributing.

'I gotta help him or he's dead.'

Saintyr holda two explosive De blades in either set of fingers before pitching them individually into Venom's upper back or legs.

The Parasite wasn't even phased and continued towards Nova who is picked up from his prone position and slammed repeatedly, each slam weakening the roof support.

Saintyr & Whitetiger: Nova!

Venom turns its attention to the approaching teens, Whitetiger lands a mid air strike across its face before being grabbed by her ankle and thrown at Saintyr so they both are at the parasite's mercy who cocks a fist back that would do more than kill but turn their bodies into a pile of mashed together organs.

'Well if this is how I'm gonna go out at least its with my favorite teammate and only friend.'

The sound of heavy footsteps getting further away confuses Saintyr until he sits up fully with Whitetiger to see what caught Venom's attention.

'What the fuck are they doing up here? Whatever who cares, maybe I can think up a pl-what the fuck?'

Saintyr's thought process was interrupted by the sight of Spider-Man fighting Venom while still being its host, the parasite was beaten onto the ground where it then restrains the web slinger's hands.

Spider-Man: He's, [Grunts] too strong. Can't do it...alone. [Looks at Nova] Nova! I need my hands!

Nova shoots a blast where Venom had a grip on the spider themed hero whose arms were now free.

Spider-Man: You want to be Spider-Man? You're in for a big shock. 

The Web Slinger thwips electrified web-lines at two power grids opposite of another to conduct the energy into himself and Venom.

'He's doing whatever it takes to rid of the threat. I gotta respect it. I just hope it works.'

The entire team and anyone who happened to live nearby got a front row seat of a self conducting light show.

Venom was eviscerated within ten seconds of being electrocuted by that many volts.

Spider-Man: [Falls onto his knees panting heavily]

Nova & Saintyr: [Helps Spider-Man up]

Spider-Man: Don't tell Fury. That's definitely going to avoid the warranty.

Saintyr: [Chuckles] No problem. This entire night went to shit. 

Nova: [Points at Saintyr with a victory smile] Ha! I win!

Saintyr: Win what? Not being un-alived by the team lea-[Unseen mouth falls agape]

Harry: You see my friend Peter.

Power-Man: Shrimpy kid.

Nova: Spaghetti arms.

Ironfist: Three dollar haircut.

Whitetiger: Only a ninety-dollar average. [Looks around at everyone] That's not a jokey insult?

Nova: No. But do you know who is going to be a joke among us? [Looks at Saintyr]

Saintyr: [Facepalms] Fuck my life.

Eight Hours Later  
The noirette steps inside the main office with a sign.

Staff Member: Are you Garin Saben for this morning's announcements?

Kevin: Yes ma'am? I'll wait in there for Maddy.

Staff Member: Go ahead. [Gestures for him to continue]

'Well my reputation is about to be tarnished.'

The remainder of the team were settled inside the cafateria.

Luke: Man you are messed up Sam. 

Sam: What? He's the one who lost the bet fair and square.

Ava: But still, you could've let him off after what happened last night.

Sam: [Smiles] Mad your boyfriend will be perceived gay? 

Ava: [Rolls her eyes] He's not my boyfriend Sam.

Sam: Sure he is. He's a guy and he's your friend.

Danny: I hope this doesn't affect others outlook on him.

Luke: I guess we're about to find out any moment now. [Looks up]

Kevin was pacing inside the small room with his phone in hand displaying the lines he had to say word for word.

'I don't really have to do this, but if I don't I won't be able to get Sam back because I didn't go through with mines. Fuck it, my life can't get any worse, besides this is twenty-sixteen not the fucking seventies.'

Maddy: [Steps inside room] You're not Garin.

Kevin: I know. [Activates the intercomm] Ahem. Mid Town High staff, students, and teacher. My name is Kevin Kiddman, and I...am tired of hiding in the closet. Yes, I'm gay and looking for relationships with ho-with hot guys. [Deactivates intercomm]

Maddy: You're gay?

Kevin: ...Yes...

Maddy: Damn. [Looks him up and down] You're hot.

Kevin: Thanks.

Maddy: Well there's this guy friend I hav-hey! [Runs after him] Where are you going don't you want to hear this?


	5. Severed Ties

It was a quiet night inside the Kingston/Summers household, their responsibility Kevin Kiddman was sound asleep until his phone rang, stirring him out of slumber.

Kevin: [Sits up from bed with a yawn and stretch of his body]

'Weird. I don't have an alarm set for school. Also it's fucking midnight! Wait a second...'

After picking up his phone off the dresser he comes to the conclusion that it's his Smartphone inside the briefcase containing his costume.

'Oh. So it's S.H.I.E.L.D business. Guess that cancels my sleeping plan.'

Kevin gets out of bed to pull the briefcase from under his queen sized mattress to open up and grab the device which displays Coulson's face on the screen.

Kevin: [Raises an eyebrow] What's the issue Coulson?

Coulson: Arthur Parks also known as The Living Laser is causing problems in Manhattan, a Quinjet will land nearby for your pickup.

Kevin: Don't know what I can do against living energy but I'll be out in a few.

Coulson: [Smiles reassuringly] You're apart of the team. There's always something you can do.

'I hope so, besides I wouldn't mind seeing Ava a little early today and getting active. Does fighting a supervillain at midnight count as a workout. If it doesn't then that's bullshit because it should.'

Saintyr makes his way to the Quinjet which was lowering the ramp so he could grapple himself inside the aircraft.

Kevin: [Waves at everyone] Hey guys.

Luke: Sup.

Danny: [Tilts head downward] Namaste.

Ava: [Smiles] Did you have your sleep interrupted?

Kevin: [Sits down beside her with a sign] Sadly so.

Sam: [Tired wave] Hi-ya powerless. [Yawn]

Kevin: I'll assume you don't fly to well when tired as hell otherwise you wouldn't be onboard.

Sam: Spot on powerless.

Ava: Guessing Peter's distracting this threat as we're on our way?

Ava: [Nods] He called in to S.H.I.E.L.D. Either he's learning to communicate or knows he can't take the laser alone.

Kevin: [Looks towards the cockpit] Hey Coulson! Tell us more about this threat we'll be up against.

Coulson: Sending it to you.

Kevin: [Takes out Smartphone to read over the received information]

'Former Stark Industries employee, interesting. This seems like an Ironman problem to me. He's made completely out of active photons. Well... shit this is going to be complicated.'

The Quinjet's ramp had lowered to release the team of teenage superheroes who witness an explosion on a bank building their leader was on.

Power-Man: Here we go again guys, spidey's in trouble. I got him. [Catches Spider-Man bridal style] Sup. Need help?

Whitetiger: [Takes lead position] Maybe we take this one down without tearing up the city.

Spider-Man: Maybe we can. [Turns to Power-Man] Put me down tiny.

Power-Man: [Drops him] That's Power-Man to you web head.

Saintyr: [Chuckles]

Spider-Man: [Gets up] Whatever.

The Living Laser teleports down from the sky onto the concrete, kicking up dust in the process.

Nova: [Turns to look at Saintyr] What'd that wiki tell you powerless on bad eighties light show guy?

Saintyr: Nothing much, he's an ex-Stark employee, can project energy projectiles and is made of active photons. [Looks back at Nova] I honestly have no idea what the fuck that means but it sounds bad.

The Living Laser begins to grow larger, specifically up to one hundred feet.

Spider-Man: It means he can do that.

Living Laser: [Winds up lasers] I'll fry you like dead meat.

'Ohhhhhh....shit. We did not think this one through.'

Suddenly an energy projectile comes from the sky, completely extinguishing Living Laser's enlarged embodiment therefore he retreats, traveling through buildings electricity lines.

Kevin: Who just saved our asses? They got my appreciation.

Peter: [Web-lines onto street lamp] What just happened? I thought he was gonna fry us like bacon. What is he vegan.

A sound radiates loudly throughout the stratosphere.

Ava: There's that sound again.

Everyone watches in the distance as The Invincible Ironman descends onto the concrete to speak with Fury, who none of them even knew how and when he got there.

Saintyr: Nevermind. I'm not thanking an arrogant ass for saving my ass. [Everyone looks at him excluding Spider-Man] I'm labeling it professional courtesy.

Peter: Look at him over there. Y-y'know he built that armor by himself, like i-in a cave with a paperclip and some empty soda cans. Big time genius.

'That is pretty damn impressive.'

Sam: [Smirks suggestively] Somebody's got a man crush.

Kevin: [Signs miserably] Yet I'm dealing with this gay bullshit at school.

Sam: You lost the bet powerless.

Kevin: [Looks at Sam] I know. That's why I'm so gonna get back at you.

Spider-Man: [Walks off towards Tony]

Sam: How's that.

Kevin: [Smirks a michevious unseen one] That'd be telling.

'I need to think of something that would really kick Sam in the balls.'

Luke: Are you two starting a prank war.

Kevin & Sam: [Eyes widen before turning towards Luke] Good idea!

Sam: Oh you're so done for.

Sam: Prank me and I prank you back harder!

Ava: Oh god. [Looks at Luke] What did you just do?

Luke: Made the Helicarrier a prankster warzone.

Danny: Well our lives onboard have gotten complex. I wish not to be caught in the crossfire.

Ava: If I do I'll kill them both.

The sound of Ironman rocketing off diverts the conversing teenager's attention back to the skies.

Luke: [Gawks] Okay. I'll admit. That is  cool.

Fury: Just get your sorry butts to the Helicarrier, [Glances at Kevin] or home.

Kevin: No problem. [Pulls out Salvera]

Ava: [Looks at him questionably] You don't want a ride home.

Kevin: Nah. I need the exercise because when I'm not fighting crime I'm lazy as all living hell.

'Well that was very unproductive. Ironman was on his way to save Spider-Man anyhow. I can't wait to catch a nap.'

The Dark Hood was grappling towards home until he spots a piece of brick slide apart in a thin alleyway three figures step out.

'Are these guys with S.H.I.E.L.D?'

He lands on a aix story building across from the trio, almost immediately he uses his visor's zoom function to distinguish that two of the guys were at that junk yard yesterday.

Kevin: There's my escapees. Though who the hell is this other guy.

The other individual was wearing sage green armor that definitely wasn't S.H.I.E.L.D issued, one was carrying a briefcase.

'Wish I could hear what they're saying. Oh well, I should take care of these guys.'

Saintyr: [Lands several feet away with a crack of concrete] Excuse me for asking but none of you look like S.H.I.E.L.D agents. [Looks at Marcos and Ivan] I know for a fact you two aren't.

The Armored Man draws out a pistol at a quick rate before firing a Heatrez beam at the teenage vigilante who jumps over it with a front flip reaching for De blades, unfortunately for Saintyr he was shot directly in the face, the impact throwing him backwards in mid air to crash land on his shoulders and settle on his front.

Armored Gunman: Who the hell was that? [Gestures to dead vigilante with his weapon]

Marcos: Some vigilante from last night. [Smiles] Glad he got what was aiming for him. [Looks back at armored gunman with envy] I'm just jealous I'm not the one who pulled the trigger.

Ivan: We could unmask him, search his name in the system and find his family, [Smirks] make them pay for his suicidal decision to fuck with us.

Armored Gunman: That will cost you another million. We already gave you what you wanted.

Ivan: That's what Fulton wanted. [Points at dead vigilante] We want everything of his to suffer!

Armored Gunman: We're not genies. No three wishes unless you can pay times three.

Ivan: [Glares] Yo-

Marcos: Shut up Ivan. [Looks at Armed Gunman] Thanks for your services. Tell your boss we're thankful for his initiative.

Saintyr: [Begins stirring]

'What...is that gun shooting? Is it Heatrez beams? Whatever this shit on my mask is made of just saved my life. I could've just died, and I can tonight if I don't approach this guy tactfully.'

Ivan: [Notices Saintyr's movements] Oh shit...[Grins] he's still alive. [Approaches groaning vigilante]

Armored Gunman: Move out the way so I can end him. [Holds up Heatrez sidearm]

Ivan: Hell no. This bastard almost gave mw a damn concussion [Whips out pocket knife] so imma carve his eyes out in return.

'Thanks for being a vengeful idiot Ivan.'

The Dark Hood throws smoke pellets at the armed gunman's feet to create a smoke cloud before springing off the ground to drive his armored kneepad into the underside of the man's chin before angling his body simultaneously placing his hands on Ivan's face so he could push off higher into the air with a fronflip while Ivan's head hits the concrete harshly, where he slips into unconsciousness.

Saintyr activates his visor highlights before pitches an explosive De blade into the pitch black cloud a few feet in front of the armored gunman to throw off his target's balance so when he descends into the cloud his left fist ramming into the helmet throws the man onto one knee and hand.

The Armored Gunman attempts to shoot the vigilante but he in kicked in the wrist which prompts him to release the weapon that is sent flying into the brick wall.

Saintyr jumps off one leg simultaneously swinging his other at the man's helmet but his limb is grabbed while in mid air which is followed by him being spun and tossed onto the ground.

The Teenage Vigilante notices Marcos climbing onto the rooftop with the briefcase, a grapple line connecting to the roof and tail end pooling on the ground.

The Dark Hood uses his cracked visor to scan the man before he disappears out of sight.

The Armored Man was going for the gun, not wanting to waste any time fighting with the vigilante who rolls over his head to push off the ground towards the alleyway's dead end so he could spring off brick wall, shooting towards his opponent to shoulder charge the man onto the ground harshly.

Saintyr pushes off his opponent's chest so he stays in the air for a vertical twist before landing on his boots, making a well timed recovering while the man was still in the process of picking himself up.

He charges the man, throwing a punch which was deflected by an armored wrist before a fist slams into his visor, throwing his head back.

The Armored Man's opposite fist is sent soaring towards Saintyr's mid section but he narrowly avoids the blow by sidestepping before leaping forwards with a foot and putting a knee forward which digs itself into his opponent's mid section, sending the man tumbling overhead before settling on his backside.

Saintyr: Wanna give up now. I haven't even used my vast weaponry on you yet.

'I need to get him to talk. So using Spectra is a no go. I don't havs super strength to haul his ass to an abandoned building where I can interrogate him.'

Armored Man: You really think I'll  surrender to you kid? [Stands upright]

Upon standing the man pulls out something from his tactical belt which was a silver handle.

Armored Man: You're dead now. [Three foot glowing blue blade protrudes from handle]

Saintyr: [Eyes widen] What the fuck is that?

Armored Man: A Blenu Blaze. It will tear through your flesh, damaging your organs forever. Even if you beat me but I scratch you with this, eventually you'll die.

'Okay...fucking alarming! So I have to not get cut with that thing. Hopefully this guy's blade proficiency is terrible.'

The Armored Man charges at his target only to be stopped in short by an Electrical trap.

'I know I know. I said I wasn't going to use electricity but this fuck pulls out a knife that will inevitably kill me if he hits me once! I'll call Fury to restrain this guy in the Helicarrier where I can interrogate him. Would Fury allow that is the question?'

To the vigilante's shock the man is able to slowly raise a boot and stomp over the device despite being in pain, completely destroying it.

Saintyr had already zoomed torwards the man in response to his target raising a boot, he springs forward, alternating between both fist when striking the man's helmet.

The Armored Man stumbles backwards a few steps before recovering to slash his blade horizontally at the teen's neck.

The Hood jumps back a bit before going low so he could hold himself up while swinging both legs at the man in an attempt to sweep his target off their feet.

The man jumps forwards over the attack before switching his knife hold to a two hand reverse grip so he descends upon the vigilante with the blade aiming to pierce him through the skull and brain.

Saintyr pivots onto his feet before holding his arms up so the man's forearms meet his as he purposefully falls onto the ground while raising his legs therefore he could throw his opponent overhead, the only damaged he received was his armored visor getting cut vertically in the middle.

The Armored Man recovers quickly with a roll overhead before spinning around on one knee with the slash of his blade at the approaching vigilante's waist.

Saintyr seen the attack coming so jumps into the air with a boot forward, moving towards the man like a bullet, the impact of the front kick shatters his opponent's helmet lens and dents the helmet before he is sent head first onto the concrete unconscious.

'Finally that's over with. Peter's web-shooters would've been useful as fuck.'

Saintyr had turned tail to zip over the rooftop with Salvera, while in the air he activates his visor's footprint sleuth so Marcos' prints are visible in violet purple as the vigilante lands.

Saintyr: I'm coming for you Marcos.

It took Saintyr three minutes to reach where Marcos' prints ended which was at another S.H.I.E.L.D checkpoint.

'How the fuck did Marcos get access to one of S.H.I.E.L.D's secret facilities?

He steps up to wall, pressing a hand against it so the motion sensor would activate and a portion of the brick wall would open up for a scanning device to hover over his entire body.

Male Computerized Voice: B02. Saintyr. Recognized. [Opens entrance]

Upon entering Saintyr was met with quizzical stares from S.H.I.E.L.D soldiers.

S.H.I.E.L.D Soldier: What are you doing here?

Saintyr: [Eyes him suspiciously] Someone by the name Marcos Eith has entered this facility. He is a criminal and needs to be stopped. [Walks forward]

S.H.I.E.L.D Agent: [Holds up hand] You don't have authorization to enter.

Saintyr: I got in didn't I. Fury said I had access to the labs at any time for upgrades.

The S.H.I.E.L.D facility doors sliding open to make room for a Quinjet took the teen's eyes off the man.

'That has to be him! Is it possible that some of S.H.I.E.L.D's men are on the payroll and Fury doesn't know?'

Saintyr charges forward towards the man who takes aim at him, but it was too late because the vigilante had sprung into the air with a knee extended to knock the weapon out of the S.H.I.E.L.D soldier's hands and into the air.

The Dark Hood pushes off the man's shoulder and into the air so he could grab the rifle out the air and take aim at the console controls that are responsible for the docking bay doors to open and close.

Unfortunately for Saintyr he was shot in the Khyber vest by a blast which sends him backwards in mid air so he lands on his armored back with a loud roar of metal.

S.H.I.E.L.D Officer: Take him down!

S.H.I.E.L.D Soldier: [Looks at officer perplexed] Shouldn't we call it in to Fury? This is one of the teenager's in that hero program.

S.H.I.E.L.D Officer: Don't disobey my orders soldier! He is a threat to everyone in this room!

S.H.I.E.L.D Soldier: Not really. I heard this one doesn't have powers.

S.H.I.E.L.D Officer: [Glares with grit teeth] SOLDIER!

Saintyr scrambles into cover as ten energy projectile rifles were opening fire on him, he could hear the Quinjet beginning to take off.

The S.H.I.E.L.D soldier's weapons began to overheat so the teenage vigilante sprints out of cover, grappling onto a railing that belonged to a staircase, so he could zip upwards and get a good view of the Quinjet which he scans.

Saintyr grabs the railing to flip himself into cover just as energy projectiles began soaring towards him once more.

'What a fuck-up my night has turned to! All I wanted to do was sleep and now I got possible fake S.H.I.E.L.D operatives aiming to kill me! Should I call the team? No, if I do one of them gets hurt it'll all be on me for stirring this pot. Besides, I got the Quinjet's flight path tracked and I'm pretty sure I can take them.'

S.H.I.E.L.D Officer: Hold your fire and move up the stairs! [Smirks] He can't access the research lab.

Saintyr: Don't need to. Why'd you think I was running? It's called reassessing the situation asshat.

Smoke pellets are tossed over the railing to land at the S.H.I.E.L.D soldier's boots.

S.H.I.E.L.D Officer: Ah! [Runs off]

After the smoke cloud fills the room temporarily Saintyr jumps inside where he knocks the helmetless soldiers unconscious with a variety of attacks, when the pitch dark cloud clears he stands triumphant over his unfortunate unconscious adversaries.

'Fury is going to kill me for that, but I had no other option to hand out knuckle sandwiches.'

Saintyr: Where are you!? I don't see your snobby ass face anywhere on this floor!

S.H.I.E.L.D Officer: Here Saint.

The glass seperating the main area from the armory bursts open to reveal the high ranking S.H.I.E.L.D officer was wearing silver armor he'd seen onboard the Helicarrier's labratory that could scale walls with steel spider like limbs, he carried a energy projectile gattling gun over an armored shoulder blade.

Saintyr: I see S.H.I.E.L.D approved of the design despite already having a wall crawler. It looks cool, too bad you're still going to lose.

S.H.I.E.L.D Officer: [Laughs] You teenagers are so stupid.

Saintyr: Not stupid enough to not know you're not a real S.H.I.E.L.D operative.

S.H.I.E.L.D Officer: Caught me, the real Antonio Santorahni is dead, by my hands. You gotta love this facial replication technology going around.

Saintyr: You called me stupid? [Laughs] You mentioned all that on camera you fucking moron.

Unknown: [Grins] Did I?

'The hell does that mean?'

Saintyr: Uh...yea? You minds well give it your name because after I pummel you to near death Fury's going to get it out of you.

Unknown: [Chuckles] I guess I'll allow you the name of your killer. I'm Duebblex. Master of disguises.

Saintyr: Interesting. Now mind telling me who do you work for?

Duebblex: Yea.

He then takes aim at Saintyr with his energy projectile machine gun turret before opening fire.

The hood takes notice of the crate being held up on the ceiling by a computer console controlled crane before sprinting to his left away from the energy projectiles, when close enough to cover he dives into  
the air with a horizontal spin while grasping at an explosive De blade to throw at the ceiling.

Duebblex: [Stops his projectile onslaught] Are you high kid? [Laughs] What were you aiming for the ceiling.

Saintyr: [Peeks over cover] Duh bitch.

The explosive De blade reaches its target, Duebblex looks up in time to sidestep the heavy duty crate but unfortunately the top half of his weapon was crushed underneath its weight.

Duebblex: [Shrugs before dropping weapon handle] I'd prefer to crush you with my hands anyhow.

Saintyr: You say that after I disarm you. [Crosses arms with an unseen smirk] Funny how that happened.

Duebblex: [Grits teeth] Joke while you can.

The Armored Man holds up both his arms to fire rockets out of his gauntlets.

Saintyr jumps upwards, pushing off the computer console with one boot to front flip while extracting twin De blades from his jacket to pierce at his target.

Duebblex protrudes the spider limbs which he uses to slap all the oddly shaped Shuriken away.

Duebblex: Pathetic.

Saintyr: [Shrugs] Admittedly I can be. Answer this last question Dueb, did these S.H.I.E.L.D guys know you were a fake.

Duebblex: I'm the master of disguises for a reason. Only Tony will say otherwise.

Saintyr: Tony Stark?

Duebblex: No.

He then charges at Saintyr, swiping at the teenage vigilante's leg with a low limb, it is avoided via an aerial where the hood pitches a De blade point blank range at Duebblex's eye.

Duebblex: ARGH!

The oddly shaped Shuriken didn't pierce his eye but the two pointy ends stabbed his upper and lower lids through the four split visor.

Duebblex throws all his lethal sharp limbs forged from Khyber solid at his target's chest.

Saintyr leaps over the attack, places his hands over the limbs before throwing himself up so he was descending over his opponent's head with a front flip with a leg outstretched therefore the heel of his boot crashes into the back of the man's helmet.

Duebblex's protected face was planted into the floor with a roar of metal meeting metal, the De blade sinking into his flesh.

Duebblex: AHH! GET IT OUT!

Saintyr jumps back while pitching his last four remaining explosive De blades into the Khyber solid spider limb conductor which detaches the limbs from the armor upon exploding.

'I hope that didn't kill him. Not that I really give a shit because he was trying to kill me.'

When the smoke clears Duebblex begins pushing his upper body off the floor with the use of his hands.

Saintyr: Stay down. I'm warning you.

The Dark Hood then runs forward to kick the man onto his back after placing a kick underneath the chin.

Duebblex: It's not over yet.

He then taps his armor's right keypad which causes a faint beeping sound to be heard.

'Well this is familiar.'

Saintyr turns tail and runs, grabbing twin grenades from an unconscious S.H.I.E.L.D soldiers's tactical belt on his way out to toss at the docking bay's exit which is blown open just before he is sent  forwards at an intense rate before tumbling over the ground repeatedly to eventually come to a skidding halt on his back.

'I made it, but those S.H.I.E.L.D guys are...they're dead.'

Kevin sits up from his position to watch the flames before using his phone to call fire and rescue and grappling away, Fury couldn't know he was involved, at least yet.

Seven Hours Later  
The noirette awoke naturally to the sweet smell of pancakes, bacon, and scrambled eggs.

Kevin: [Stretches] I got a long day ahead of me. [Puts on basketball shorts and black t-shirt before heading downstairs]

Kinsley: [Turns to face her cousin] I was just about to wake you. Eat up.

Kevin: [Flashes a false smile] Thanks.

Gabrian: [Strolls inside kitchen] Look who it is. How was your first half week week of school?

Kevin: [Shrugs] Could be better and definitely worse. [Begins to eat

Gabrian: [Laughs] Wise words. [Approaches Kinsley to peck lovingly on the lips] I'll see you tonight at eight.

Kinsley: [Smiles affectionately] I'll be seeing you too handsome. [Plays with his collar sensually]

Kevin: [Rolls his eyes while picking up his plate] I'll be seeing you guys never for this. [Exits kitchen]

The noirette headed for his room where he arrived just in time to hear his smartphone vibrate from underneath his bed.

'Well he knows. Awesome.'

Upon retrieving his electronic device the director of S.H.I.E.L.D face popped up on the screen.

Fury: We need to talk.

Kevin: I'm listening.

Fury: In person.

Kevin: So you can yell in my face. I'll pass, besides I haven't even ate breakfast.

Fury: Kid. Eleven men under my command were killed in your presence.

Kevin: Do you think I killed them?

Fury: I'm leaning towards that ideal if you don't explain yourself. In person.

Kevin: Well can't traverse the streets and eat simultaneously so you'll have to wait. [Ends call]

The noirette notices out his window agent Coulson was approaching his front door.

Kevin: The fuck is Coulson doing here?

Fury: He's your ride.

Kevin: [Visibly startles before whipping around to grab phone] I thought I hung up on you.

Fury: Kid. No one hangs up on me.

Kevin: Well technically I did and will. [Hangs up once more and throws phone on its front side.

'I need to get out of here. I'll leave a sticky note.'

Upon removing the chip from the Smartphone and flushing it the noirette had suited up and was currently zipping towards an airport, landing on top of a hangar bay where he spots a pilot heading inside.

'Good thing Gabrian watches shitty celebrity shows. This is Jay-Z's personal pilot. Apparently him and his wife are suppose to be flying to Paraguay to stay for a month. They're gonna have to reschedule their flight.'

The Dark Hood descends into the hangar via Salvera, the pilot only noticing the vigilante sitting on top of the private jet when he flickers on the lights, damn near jumping out of his skin.

Pilot: You-you're not suppose to be here.

Saintyr: No I'm not.

Pilot: What do you want man? I g-

Saintyr: Is their snacks and shit onboard?

Pilot: [Raises an eyebrow] Uh...yea? That all you wanted to know?

Saintyr: Nope. I need you to fly me somewhere nearby. You ever wanted to save the world whatever the fuck your name is?

Pilot: I don't have a choice do I?

Saintyr: It's either come willingly or get the shit beat out of you, dragged onboard and wake up to me trying not to crash a damn plane.

Pilot: What we saving the world from?

Saintyr: Infiltrators of the U.S.

Pilot: Then don't you think we should get the Avengers on this?

Saintyr: They're disbanded and we don't have time for that shit. Time is not an asset.

Pilot: Whatever you say boss. Just don't rough me up. [Walks towards private jet]

Saintyr: Not unless you're an uncooperative asshole. [Drops off plane]

Pilot: [Glances over shoulder] Aren't you an asshole for forcing me into this?

Saintyr: Yea, but this asshole is out to do some good.

'This could be one short or long ass  flight.'

Saintyr was sitting in the co-pilot seat with his boots on the dashboard eating nacho cheese Doritos, covering his face with a hand, Smartphone between the two so the pilot could follow the coordinates.

Pilot: [Glances nervously at Saintyr] Don't you...uh, have a team?

Saintyr: Do you have a name?

Pilot: Yea. It's Gregory Geoff

Saintyr: Well Greg, my team isn't an independent one. We're funded by S.H.I.E.L.D and I'd hate for my team to get dragged into my mess.

Greg: I thought we were saving the world not fixing a mess you made.

Saintyr: Honestly it's a bit of both.

Greg: What'd you do?

Saintyr: [Looks down somberly] I might've gotten some good men killed.

Greg: Woah. That's an epic failiure when you're a hero.

Saintyr: [Snaps head in Greg's direction] Don't call me that! I'm just a vigilante.

Greg: Fair enough. Heroes don't kidnap pilots.

Saintyr: Exactly.

Greg: How old are you by the way?

Saintyr: Old enough to get any job done.

Greg: Well I kinda hope you don't die on this mission. I'd be terrible if your parents didn't know you did this and suddenly their kid is missing.

Saintyr: [Looks at Greg] I appreciate the sentiment even though I don't have parents.

The teenage vigilante fell asleep with his mask down so when he was awoken by Greg he cursed to himself.

Saintyr: Ah shit. Well their goes my identity.

Greg: [Looks at Kevin] Wait, you didn't do that on purpose?

Saintyr: [Narrows eyes] No. Why the fuck would I?

Greg: [Flinches away] Oh. I thought you trusted me. I'm not gonna tell anyone, promise.

Saintyr: Hmm. [Turns away from him] Why'd you wake me?

Greg: Look ahead. We're here.

The noirette sits up to gaze out the window, a few clouds obscuring his vision but he could make out an island.

Saintyr: Neat.

Suddenly the sound of something fast cutting through the air caught their ears, it sounded like a jet but different, before any of them could say anything a turbine was hit by a missile.

Greg & Saintyr: Shit!

The plane began to spiral out of control towards the ground, and since the vigilante wasn't wearing a seatbelt he was thrown around like a rag doll for a short while until he activates his anchors to attach himself to the ceiling while pulling up his mask which he realizes isn't cracked anymore.

'What the fuck? How did I not realize this when I left? Did my mask just heal itself? I really need to internally discuss that later.'

Saintyr: Greg!

Greg: We're so fucking dead!

Saintyr: Greg shut the fuck up we'll be fine!

Greg: [Looks up at Saintyr] How can you say that!? We're falling from the fucking sky!

Saintyr: That's why I'm going to go fetch the parachutes shithead.

He then activates his visor to scan the plane for the parachutes, once found he releases the anchors so he can push off the wall and zip through the spiraling plane to catch the doorknob.

Saintyr anchors himself into the wall beside the door before pulling it open so everything inside the supply closet flys out.

He grabs a pack before detaching himself from his position so he could push off, zoom through the air once more to hunt down the other pack on his way to the cockpit, wrapping an arm around the co-pilot chair.

Saintyr: [Holds out parachute] Take this!

Greg: [Turns his head to Saintyr with tear stained cheeks] I can't do this.

Saintyr: [Rolls unseen eyes] Fine! [Tosses parachute away before putting on his before offering a hand to Greg]

Greg: What are y-

Saintyr: Take my motherfucking hand already and don't let go!

Greg: [Takes Saintyr's hand]

Saintyr shuts the door while anchored to the floor before releasing it in favor of the door to spring off of and shoulder bash through the cockpit glass window, Greg in hand.

The pilot screams in disbelief as the plane gets further away at the most terrifying angle.

Saintyr: Hang on tighter! [Holds ontp Greg tighter]

The teenage vigilante deploys the parachute so their descent is less terrifying.

Saintyr: [Chuckles while looking down at Greg] Guessing you never been sky diving.

Greg: [Sniffles while looking up at Saintyr] You?

Saintyr: No. I'm just well composed. Sometimes.

The pair remained in the sky for two more minutes before landing soundly in a wooded area.

Saintyr: Well...this wasn't suppose to happen.

Greg: [Glares at Saintyr's back] Then what was suppose to happen!?

Saintyr: [Turns body around] I was suppose to be the only one on this island.

Greg: Yea! Well you failed!

Saintyr: No shit. Don't worry I'll just call up my government agency friends now that you're involved. [Reaches into back pocket for Smartphone but goes stalk still]

Greg: [Raises an eyebrow] What's wrong?

Saintyr: I fucked up worst than the spider ever did. [Face palms with a sign]

Greg: What does th-[Recalls the phone being left on the cockpit] You son of a bitch!

Saintyr: [Holds up hands in mock surrender] It was an accident.

Greg: [Glares] You just ruined my life on accident! I was willing to you chance but I left behind my boyfriend and our child because of you!

'Did he seriously say boyfriend or am I high? I wish I was right now and tripping balls and the Living Laser thing up to here was all an illusion after a good hit of heroin. I never did heroin by the way, I'd hate to give you readers the wrong idea.'

Saintyr: To be fair you could've just said no. I wouldn't have killed you or anything.

Greg: [Glare intensifies] How the hell was I suppose to know that some random vigilante wasn't capable of that!?

Saintyr: You don't.

Greg: I'm going to fucking kill you!

Unknown: I heard voices over here.

'Shit. I'm over here wasting my time arguing with a fag (Nothing against the gays) when I could've been strategizing!'

Saintyr: Run. I'll catch up to you.

Greg: How?

Saintyr: [Scans Greg with visor] That's how, now the fuck away and keep low.

Greg: My life is gonna end on this island. [Runs off]

'If you keep an attitude like that then yea.'

Saintyr used Salvera to get into position, crouched on a sixty foot high branch, entering his sights were three men, all wearing the armor that man who aided Marcos had, these ones carrying rifles.

'Who the hell are these guys? If they're as skilled as that one guy then this is going to be a tough fight.'

Armored Gunman #1: Why couldn't we take the truck?

Armored Gunman #2: Because lazy ass. It's too wide and these trees are plentiful in this area.

Armored Gunman #3: Focus up you two. We have intruders.

Armored Gunman #2: Don't stress Sergeant. It's only two of them and I doubt any of them's John Rambo.

Armored Gunman #3: You don't know that.

Armored Gunman #1: Even if he was it's thirty of us patrolling this island with high tech everything, these intruders are fucked.

'You guys sound fun and all but I'm going to have to shut you up.'

The trio of gunman were on their way to the direction Greg had ran.

Saintyr: Hey assholes! This way.

The Armored Gunmen turn their bodies to look up where their eyes were set on a mask and hooded individual giving them two middle fingers.

Armored Gunman #2: Well, one of them's twelve. I highly doubt the other's a Rambo when this is who we have to kill.

Armored Gunman #3: Stay on guard! The other one could be around here somewhere.

Saintyr: In the meantime you should probably keep your focua on me.

The gunmen begin opening fire on hood with their semi-automatic Heatrez rifles which split entire tree trunk and branches apart.

Saintyr jumps into the air before kicking off the tree trunk on his left so he could disappear from their sights.

Armored Gunman #3: [Move up hand signal]

The two gunmen begin approaching the tree from either side as Saintyr runs up it with the use of his Bracer boot anchors before pushing off with a backflip, Salvera in hand so he could attatch the grapple line to a tree branch.

The Dark Hood was gripping his grapple gun in two hands as he heads for a hunter with his boots forward.

Armored Gunman #1: [Begins turning around] I think-

Saintyr's boots crashes into his enemy's helmet which shatters the lens, damages the helmet, and sends the man into the air several feet back before crash landing.

The teenage vigilante releases the grapple line so he could put Salvera up in favor of two De blades held by their middle so the sharp ends are protruding from either side of his fist.

Saintyr puts his back to the tree to avoid the sergeant's gunfire before the other gunman comes around the corner.

The Dark Hood ducks underneath rifle fire before pivoting into a standing motion to impale the rifle's hand guard with his right held De blade so its pressed into the tree.

Saintyr: Don't shoot.

Armored Gunman #2: Or what.

Saintyr: This weapon has Heatrez energy stored within it. We're both fucked if you pull that trigger.

Armored Gunman #2: [Examines his damaged rifle before looking at Saintyr] I'll take my chances kid.

Saintyr jumps backwards just as the man pulls the trigger, the explosion engulfs the man, destroys the bottom half of the tree prompting it to fall over, and throws the vigilante back first into a thin tree trunk, the impact causing it to slump over.

'I gotta keep this up. If I do I can beat them and join up with Greg.'

Saintyr dive rolls out the way of incoming Heatrez rounds from both remaining gunmen and runs behind two other trees which topple over due to their trunks being blasted.

Armored Gunman #1: The bitch killed Scott!

'Technically he killed himself. I warned him.'

Saintyr grapples into the trees once more to overlook the men searching for him.

Armored Gunman #3: Shit. [Drops rifle in favor of a pistol]

Armored Gunman #1: I'm almost out on my primary too sarge. [Looks around] Where is he?

Armored Gunman #3: Somewhere around here, keep looking. I'll call for air support.

'Damn. I need to take that guy out fast or I'll be dead and Greg will be as well!'

Saintyr pitches the De blade he still held from earlier pass the Sergeant's neck so it is split open, coloring the green ground in crimson.

Armored Gunman: Sarge! [Runs over to the man] You're fucking dead! You hear me.

Saintyr pitches his final De blade into the man's rifle.

Saintyr: You shoot that thing and you're die.

Armored Gunman: Thanks for telling me that.

The gunman launches his weapon at the vigilante before drawing his sidearm to shoot the rifle in mid air.

'Well...fuck.'

Saintyr had jumped in time so he wouldn't be caught in the full brunt of the explosion, but for the second time that day he was sent flying due to an explosion.

This time he hit a thick trunk front first before hitting two branches, his face and left arm took the brunt of the fall before he lands on his back unconscious.

Thirty Hours Later  
The noirette opens his eyes and immediately he struggles with his bonds attatched to a ceiling, the teen's bare feet hovered about two feet above the marble floor, his arms were numb and it was cold as shit, because he was shirtless.

Three men stood a few feet in front of him, two at the doorway and one a  several feet away from him.

The man standing before him had better looking armor, it actually looked futuristic, the eye lens lit up a turquoise blue, he wore tan camo overalls, the straps connecting with the camo pants as well, this left his black armored chest completely visible.

Saintyr: [Glares] Who the fuck are you?

Unknown: There a reason you're in such a rush to get acquainted Kevin?

Kevin: [Growls]

Unknown: [Chuckles] Listen to me kid. I'm not your enemy, if it weren't for me you'd actually be dead.

Kevin: Bullshit!

Unknown: It's true. My men brought you in with a broken arm and cheekbone, I had them fix you up completely with our improved medical supplies.

Kevin: What the fuck for?

Unknown: I would like for you to join me.

Kevin: I don't even know who the hell you all are.

Unknown: I'm the head hunter of The Blacklist Mercenaries.

Kevin: What makes you think I'm interested in being a mercenary? Just because you have me at your mercy doesn't mean I'm going to suck up to you.

Unknown: I don't expect you to. I only want what's best for you Kevin.

Kevin: How do you know my name.

Unknown: S.H.I.E.L.D and Hydra aren't the only ones who can figure shit out, when you have inside agents on both nothing's a secret.

Kevin: [Eyes widen] What...how?

Unknown: [Chuckles] Just know we're global kid.

'I need to start asking better questions.'

Kevin: Why would you want me to be a mercenary.

Unknown: Because you have it in you, the drive to do whatever it takes when the time comes. You'd kill a man if you felt you had to, those other costume wearing clowns would never do what you just did.

'I did just kill a man, the worst part is I don't even care that he's dead, I actually enjoyed it. Does that make me a monster?'

Kevin: [Looks down]

The unknown man places a metallic covered hand underneath Kevin's chin to force the teen to look at him.

Unknown: You're not a hero. You can never be, you only be seen as a monster in their eyes if they ever figure out what you're capable of. [Smirks] Especially that girl you seem so fond of.

Kevin: If you're trying to get in my head you're failing.

'It's a lie. He's not even really trying to mess with me. These are truths. I'm not a hero and I never will be one with my brutal nature, the only thing I can be is a protector who will go to any lengths to make sure no harm comes to anyone.'

Unknown: So what do you say Mr. Kiddman. If you serve under me you'll have complete freedom. Just don't try to pull a betrayal, it'll cost you everything you ever loved.

Kevin: I might've joined you but you're helping a criminal Marcos, and you got ten good men killed!

Unknown: My business with Marcos is finished. As for those S.H.I.E.L.D operative's dying, that's on you.

Kevin: How is that on me!? It's-

Blacklist Mercenary: Sir. Our sensors indicate multiple S.H.I.E.L.D issued aircrafts incoming.

Unknown: How'd they find you?

Kevin: [Smiles] I honestly have no fucking clue.

Blacklist Mercenary #2: [Aims pistol at Kevin's head] Kill him sir?

Unknown: No. We leave immediately.

Kevin: Leaving? What a bunch of pussies. I mistook you guys for hot shit.

Unknown: [Glances over shoulder] I'll be in touch. Whenever you need me. [Leaves]

'What a fucking creep! I'm going to have to hope Fury won't tear my head off.'

Kevin swings his body upwards to press his feet against the ceiling, his arm bonds were wrapped around a rusty pipe, he figured he could break it if he pushed hard enough, he was pretty strong for a normal sixteen year old, and gravity was with him.

'C'mon, c'mon. Just a little bit more...there!'

The pipe breaks open, he maneuvers his body on descent therefore he lands on one knee, hissing a bit.

Kevin: Superhero landing, [Grunts while standing] not good on the knees at all.

The noirette approaches the door to push open, to his left was all of his battle attire minus the mask and jacket.

'That son of a bitch took my shit!'

He begrudgingly brushes it aside and puts on his Bracer boots, Khyber solid vest, and Arktype gloves before heading for the empty building's exit, when he's ten yards away the entire building goes up in flames.

Kevin: [Turns around to examine the building] I'm seriously sick of that.

Fury: I'm seriously sick of you Mr. Kiddman.

Kevin: [Visibly startled before whipping around] Can you please stop with that shit!

Fury: [Hardens eye]

Kevin: I know I fu-

Fury: You do now? As a minor you already caused the deaths of my operatives with families, endangered a civilian, and gotten exclusive S.H.I.E.L.D tech stolen. You did more than fuck up Mr.Kiddman, you severed your ties with S.H.I.E.L.D for good.


	6. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I explain why I will be discontinuing this story in favor of another that will connect with the Dc and Marvel universe.

I'm putting this story on the backburner for something else more creative and inspiring. It will be about my OC in my original universe which will crossover with DC & MARVEL when himself and other original heroes are built up accordingly alongside some villains as well. If you somewhat enjoyed this little run then you should definitely check out my new fic when it appears. I _know_ it won't disappoint because I'll never quit adding chapters and they'll just get better & better.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback will be much appreciated folks. I'm grateful if anyone even stuck around this long.
> 
> Sidenote: I'll be continuously updating this story three chapters a piece if possible.


End file.
